


When You Smile

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Domestic Life [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Family, Fluff, HamKids, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Philip and Theodosia, newly wedds, have something they need to tell Eliza and Alexander. At the same time, little Annie Hamilton's also in love. One shot, for now. Philip Theodosia, with a bit of Hamilza.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of stories centered around Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton's love story, but not a lot with their kids. So I wrote my own. This is a one-shot for now. If you want me to expand it, please tell me so in a review, or pm me.
> 
> This is a AU, of course, so Philip didn't die. He was wounded by Eaker. He almsot died, causing Alexander and Eliza to reunite. And because Philip didn't die, his little brother, Philip (after him) is named Gilbert. After our favorite fightin' Frenchman Lafayette. The Hamilton children in order are: Philip (age 22), Angelica or Annie (age 20),Alexander or Alex (age 18), James Alexander (age 16), John Church (age 12), William Stephen (age seven), Eliza or Ellie (age 4), and Gilbert (age 2). This story takes place around 1804, before the duel. If I do continue this, the duel's most definitly going to be in it.
> 
> Sorry about the long author's note.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton. But I don't think Lin-Manuel Miranda technectly own them either. The belong to history, sorry Lin.

When You Smile

Theodosia ran her hand over her stomach in nervous anticipation. Philip was holding her other hand, squeezing in a way that said, "Hey, I think it's going to be okay". The gesture comforted Theodosia a bit, but the butterflies flying around in her stomach weren't going away.

Philip was the first one to knock. His little brother, William answered the door. He smirked at his older brother. Philip could guess what would come next.

"Mama!" William yelled "Philip's here with his." He paused before saying, "Wife!"

The younger boy started cracking up. Philip only rolled his eyes at him. He helped Theodosia into the house. William closed the door.

"You know people do get married, right Willy?" Philip asked.

William still had a grin on from laughing. "Yeah, but I didn't know anyone could fall for you!" he said before laughing again.

Philip rolled his eyes. But his wife was wearing a small smile.

"I hope no one else could fall for Philip. Because I'm the only one who could love him that's right for him," Theodosia said.

William tapped his chin as he thought about it. Eliza came into the room, carrying her namesake little Ellie. Ellie looked pleased to see her "Sissy Teddy". Eliza let Ellie run to Theodosia. The older girl, scooped Ellie off of the floor. Theodosia tickled her little sister.

"Up, Teddy! Up! Up! Up!" the little girl commanded.

Ellie took a short trip in the air before being returned to her mother. Eliza greeted the young couple and led them into the parlor. Alexander was already there with John. Baby Gilbert was sitting on Alexander's lap. Eliza called the two other Hamilton (Alex a at a party) children down, but only James came down.

"Annie's busy right now," he announced.

Alexander's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, James?"

"I mean she's kissing David. I thought it best not to interrupt her," James explained. By the end of his statement Alexander was practically glowing with anger.

"DAVID CHARLES LEE!" Alexander shouted, Eliza grabbed Gilbert from her husband's lap. Alexander ran to the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE! AND YOU TWO ANGELICA!"

The two of them walked slowly down the staircase. Annie looked her father right in the eye. Nothing would scare her. But David was sagging along beside her. His eyes were on the floor, memorizingevery design.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Alexander yelled at David.

Annie rolled her eyes. "It was just a kiss, Daddy."

"A Lee was kissing my daughter! No! This is unacceptable!" Alexander continued.

After rolling her eyes again, Annie gestured to the door for David, so he could get out while Alexander ranted. David took her advice and snuck out while Alexander was busy yelling. Annie leaped into the parlor. Alexander was too engaged in his frustrations to notice anything. It was like something that could happen during a cabinet battle. The little ones were frightened by all the shouting, so Eliza was comforting them. Philip and Theodosia were giggling.

After escaping her father, Annie felt light. Her first kiss. A wonderful thing. Before this, Annie refused to let any other boy kiss her. It took all of her twenty years to find someone worth kissing. David Lee. Even though he was the son of Charles Lee, whom Annie had heard stories about from her father, (most of which involved dueling) David was perfect for her. In her head, she knew that she was also perfect for him. Eliza gave her a look saying, I-Want-To-Hear-All-About-It-Later.

Alexander seemed to notice that his daughter had disappeared. He stomped back into the parlor.

"This isn't over yet, miss," he told Annie.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Philip interrupted,

"So Teddy and I have some big news."

"I wanna know!" William exclaimed, "Unless it ends with your kissing again. That was gross!"

When they announced their engagement, Philip and Theodosia had shared a short kiss. William was forever scarred. He mentioned the incident whenever he could.

Theodosia managed to chuckle once again. "No, Willy, but…" Her mouth went dry. She, like her father, was usually quite. Philip was the one who did all the talking. Not her. Theodosia didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Philip seemed to notice.

"So, um, how would you two like to be grandparents?" he asked his parents.

Eliza put her hands on her heart and grinned. Alexander looked shocked at first, but he smiled, too. Ellie just looked at Theodosia with a gaping mouth. She didn't really know what was going on, but her parents seemed shocked so she felt like she should be too.

"Well…?"

"I feel old!" Alexander exclaimed before he could think of anything else to say.

Eliza elbowed him. "Alexander!" she hissed before turned back at the couple. "Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, Eliza," Theodosia whispered, taking Philip's hand.

James jumped up and punched Philip's arm lightly. "Good job! Now there will be another Hamilton!"

Annie gave her sister-in-law a hug, while John was giving his congratulations to Philip. Gilbert cheered, too. Ellie shook her little brother.

"Guess what, Gilly! There's gonna be another baby!" Ellie informed him.

"New baby!" Gilbert replied.

For the rest of the evening, name suggestions were given and toasts were held. Theodosia had already told her father about the baby. Alexander wasn't too happy after he learned about that. But he let it slide.

For now at least.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So I'm continuing this! So fun! I'm warning you I did write this chapter really late at night.
> 
> I still would love to hear any suggestions for baby names! So far, the most popular request I've been given had been after Peggy, on ALL of the sites I post this on. But any suggestions are apriciated. The baby might be a boy, too, so I would love boy name suggestions as well.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Two

Three Months Later

When Philip came home from work, he found his wife dancing and singing around the house. Theodosia was wearing one of Philip's old shirts with one of her own skirts. She had been stealing Philip's shirts for the past few days, because she didn't think that she would fit into one of her own. Theodosia's dark curls were tied back with a blackberry bow.

"Hello, Phily," Theodosia teased, grinning.

"And hello beautiful." Philip knew just what to do next. His wife sat down on a stool, so he got to work rubbing her shoulders. Theodosia asked him about his day, he replied, "It just got better."

"Oh, stop it!" But Theodosia was blushing.

Philip started to tickle her neck with kisses. She let herself lean into him, breathing in the scent of the soap. A half smile was pasted onto her face. Philip got onto his knees to face Theodosia's round belly. He got it a kiss.

"Hello, baby, I love you. Remember that forever, okay, baby?" Philip whispered, before yawning.

"Yeah, being pretty must be pretty tiring," Theodosia told him.

"Then you must be pretty exhausting."

Theodosia blushed deeply. Philip went "Aww" before kissing his wife's lips.

"Did you know that the baby loves dancing, darling?" Theodosia asked, smirking, "That's why I was dancing. The baby likes it. I think that the baby would love it too, if you also danced. With Mama."

Of course, Philip groaned. He shock his head, while Theodosia tried to urge him on. She begged. Pleaded. Even offered to have their cook make a nice steak for dinner. But Philip was his father's son. But Theodosia was able to convince him in the end. In the end, all she had to do was say,

"Do it for the baby. Please, Phily!"

So that's how the couple found themselves dancing in the parlor. A maid came into the room, oblivious to the fact that her bosses were trying to have a moment together. Philip and Theodosia felt a bit awkward at that point. Neither of them knew what to say. But an older maid came in and yanked the maid out of the room. Once she was gone, Theodosia rested her head on Philip's chest.

"Dear Theodosia…" Philip whispered, tilting her head up to his face.

Their lips touched, sharing a long, but sweet kiss. Philip's hands on his wife's hips. Theodosia let her hands run through his hair. Finally they broke away.

Bliss was the only feeling left in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that might of been cheesy, fluffy, cute, romantic or a little of both. I'm awful at romance, guys.
> 
> Again, please give me any suggestions for baby names! Thanks you to all of you who have suggested names so far! I really apriciate it! Also, the famous Burr/Hamilton duel will be in this story, so please tell me if you think that Alexander should get shot, live, or maybe even if Burr should get shot. Who knows!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm really interested to see hwat your guys's reactions to the next chapter will be.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Three

A month later

Philip was practicing piano again. Annie had challenged him to a contest to see who was better at playing. Being like the son of his father he was, Philip had practiced for at least two hours a day. Theodosia beamed at how good her husband was. She liked to brag to her friends about how good her Phily was at playing the instrument.

Theodosia was leaning on her husband's back, sharing the piano's bench with him. Her eyes were closed as she thought. She imagined holding a little baby. Her baby. Theodosia fantasied their baby having her chocolate colored curls and Philip's eyes. The child would be born with light pink lips. Theodosia promised that she would be as gentle as possible with those little fingers and toes. Though the baby was still three months away from being born, Theodosia loved her child. More than life. More than the sun. More than jewels.

"What are we going to name the baby, Phily?" Theodosia wondered out loud.

He stopped playing to think. "I don't know. Maybe Thomas?"

"Your father would hate us for that."

"Fine, then. You give a suggestion."

"I think if it's a boy, we should name him Philip. After his father." Theodosia smirked over at her husband.

Philip laughed. "But there's too many Philips in my family. My cousin, Philip, me, my other cousin, my uncle, my grandfather…"

"Well, I think that means that your side of the family needs to name their kids better! How do you even tell each other apart at family gatherings?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment. "Every Philip has their own different 'name'. I'm just Philip. My older cousin is Sky. My grandfather is, well, Grandpa Schuyler-"

"I think I'm getting the idea. What about Aaron, after my father?"

"What about Alexander, after my father?"

Their argument went on and on about names. Coming to no agreement to the end. Their baby was still nameless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but there important too.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! I've been loveing all of the reviews I've been getting so far! I take any suggestions into consiteration.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and the suggestions! I love them all. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very... Different.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

"Theodosia, Theodosia, Theo," Philip whispered to his sleeping wife.

It turned out that Theodosia really was deep asleep. Philip pressed a kiss to her temple. He put his face next to Theodosia's swollen stomach. Philip out a hand next on the place their child was growing. In less than a month, another little Hamilton would be living on this Earth.

"Hey, little Theo junior. You don't know it yet, but I love you more than anything. Well, except maybe your mother, but I love you both so much," Philip told the baby.

Theodosia smiled in her sleep.

Oh, baby when you move I am undone

My child

Look at my child

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now

Ooh, when you come, you'll outshine the morning sun

My child

I'll always be around for you

Theodosia's heart melted at the sweet sight in front of her. Plus she didn't know that her husband could sing like that. The song seemed familiar. Like she's heard it before. Philip kissed her tummy, before getting back into his original position.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," she murmured in Philip's ear.

He tried to hide his shock as he rolled over to face his wife. Philip just grinned and moved Theodosia closer to him. A hand was kept over their baby, as if they had to protect it. Slowly, the couple feel back asleep.

At about dawn, Philip woke up again. Looking at last night, sleep wasn't happening again. But before he got up, Philip bent down to kiss Theodosia's cheek. Instead his lips missed and he kissed her mouth. Flustered, Philip drew back. But Theodosia was awake, again. She pulled him close for a real kiss.

Someone knocked on the door. The couple looked at each other. Again, it was a silent battle to see who would answer the door. Philip surrendered first, but throwing his hands up into the air. The knocking continued. Never stopping.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Philip yelled, trying to pull a pair of pants over his nightclothes. He ran to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

William was at the door. Alone. Immediately, Philip sensed something was wrong. Eliza never let the little ones alone anywhere. Even if it was just a walk to Philip's and Theodosia's. So early, too. William looked frightened.

"Pops is… dueling," William told him.

Theodosia had made it to the door by that point. She and Philip shared a quick glance, before running outside. Philip began questioning his little brother. The three of them sprinted to theHamilton's.

"So Mama found just now?" Philip wondered. William nodded. "And she's gone after Pops?" Again, he nodded. "Was there anything she told you to do?"

"She just told me to get you," William replied.

"Wait, who is your father dueling?" Theodosia asked, rubbing her belly.

William thought for a moment before answering. "I think she said that he was dueling Mr. Burr."

Theodosia took a few steps back. Before she could fall, Philip caught her. He carried her home, bridal-style. Both of them felt as if they'd been stabbed with ice. Their own father's dueling each other. Either one of them could die. Only history could tell you which one. They would know soon enough.

The two went inside the house, shaking. Philip was afraid that he would drop his wife because of it. A fire was lit from inside. James and Alex were trying to calm down the little ones. William informed them that John was out getting their Aunt Angelica. Annie was about to have a mental breakdown. Philip went to her first. Theodosia watched as he help her close to him, rocking his sister back and forth. Trying to calm her down. Annie never took thesethings lightly. Especially since Philip almost died as a result from a duel. Theodosia herself tried not to have a breakdown. Her father always hated dueling. Why?

Why on Earth would he start now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee, hee, hee. What comes next? ?ￂﾠYou're gonna havta' WAIT FOR IT!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think comes next!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner!
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Five

Theodosia acted in her own instincts. She took Gilbert from James and cradled him. It was a hard task with being eight months pregnant. Gilbert, being the curious tootler he was, questioned Theo about what was going on. She, in turn, tried to explain, dueling to him. When two people are mad at each other they might want to fight.

"Sometimes." Theodosia sighed. "One of the people who are fighting… Die."

Gilbert's eyes widened. His lower lip trembled. "P-P-Papa die?"

"It'll be okay, Gilly." Theodosia soothed the child, as she rocked him back and forth on her lap.

Would it be okay? Really be okay? Theodosia couldn't just live with the fact that her father-in-law died. Or if her own father died. Theodosia had warned the younger ones first. But perhaps she was just scaring them for no reason. She would never be able to forgive herself for it. Theodosia's mind went to Philip's duel. When Theo learned word that Philip had been shot, she ran to the Hamiltons. Philip or his parents weren't there. So Theodosia tried to take over the household for a little while. Annie was about to have a panic attack, so Theo tried to help her with that. When Annie seemed to be recovering, Theo went to taking care of the younger ones. Alex and James were trying to calm down their siblings. Theodosia hung back. She didn't know what to do.

But now, Theodosia thought she was doing to right thing. But maybe it was the exact opposite. She put Gilbert down for a nap. Little Ellie fell asleep shortly. All they could do now was wait.

Theodosia didn't know that she had fallen asleep and tell a few hours later when Philip was shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Philip was holding Annie close to him.

"What happened? Or the back? Any of them...?" she asked.

"Pops is downstairs," replied Philip, "He's... Well, you'll have to see for yourself." Annie started shaking again. "Shh, it's ok, Ann. It's gonna be ok."

Theodosia ran down to the basement. On a table was Alexander with a doctor on his left side, Eliza and Angelica on the other. Eliza was holding onto her husband's hand like there was no tomorrow. Tearstains on her cheeks. None of the children were down there.

"Wh-what happened?" she questioned anybody. But no one answered her.

Another groan came from the table. Eliza tried to sooth her husband. Angelica put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

Realization hit. Her father did this. Her father. The man Theodosia turned to when he tripped. Daddy, who let Philip marry her. Now he goes to duel her father-in-law.

Yet.

Alexander Hamilton had been absolutely awful to her father. Choosing Jefferson to be president. A man Hamilton had hated from the beginning. Over an old friend. Her father had every right to be furious at him. Theodosia knew that killing Hamilton would be too much. But dueling him was justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, this is not gonna be pretty. But will Ham die? You'll haveta' WAIT FOR IT! (Yes, I love saying that).
> 
> Tell me what you think is gonna happen next. I'm cirous to know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say. But enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Six

Alexander didn't imagine death to be this way. With his family surrounding him. His daughter-in-law related to his murderer. Not just related. He was her father. Before, when he imagined death it, he was alone. Maybe on a battlefield. Not like this. Grief and bliss in the air. Alexander felt pure love for the first time.

Eliza was there, holding his hand. Angelica was there, praying to God to let him live. His children at the edge of his bed. The younger ones didn't understand what was going on. Annie had mostlyrecovered from earlier. Philip, holding his wife. Theodosia had one hand on her stomach. Protecting the child Alexander would never be able to meet. He wouldn't be able to meet any of his grandchildren.

"My Eliza," he whispered, losing his grip on her hand.

"I'm here for you, Alexander," she replied.

His eyes slowly started to drop. Eliza's breathing started to become more panicked. Alexander could almost see Angelica bending over to hold her sister. As he died. Annie whimpered. It wasthat sound that made Alexander want to fight for life. He hadn't wanted to die before, but now he had to live

For Annie who couldn't take a heartbreak like this.

For his unborn grandchild so they could be able to meet their Grandpops.

For William so they would always be able to tease Philip together.

For Alex so he could be able to look up to his namesake.

For Ellie because he was the one she always turned to when she was sad.

For Gilbert so he could get to know his father.

For James to help him become reliable with the ladies.

For John so he could teach him to be just like his pops. Just smarter.

For Philip so whenever he needed advice on how to be a good husband Alexander could be right there.

For Angelica for being there whenever she needed to slap someone.

And for his Eliza. Alexander's love for her was too strong to let it die along with him and she deserved the best life.

Alexander was not throwing away his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not telling you WHO LIVES, WHO DIES, WHO TELLS YOUR STORY. (I'm obsessed with that song now, but then again, haven't I always been?).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think is gonna happen next!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to put the next three chapters! I am SO sorry! 
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Seven

The doctor came out of the room with a sigh. Eliza jumped up from the chair she was sitting on. Angelica had Gilbert on her lap otherwise she would have been shaking the doctor until he gave her the news. The doctor made his way over to the three of them. Too slow. Angelica was planning on ripping him into pieces if he didn't tell them fast enough.

"Is he…?" Eliza trailed off. To say the words would break her.

"I think he's gonna make it," said the doctor.

All the weight and stresses of the world fell off of Eliza's shoulder's. He was going to make it. Alexander was going to live. After all this waiting everything would be okay.

As soon as Eliza felt the relief, anger was also able to fight it's way into her. Alexander dueled Burr. Without telling her. He could of died, for all she knew. Leaving her with the children. Not to mention their unborn grandchild.

Everyone needed Alexander. No matter how stupid he could act. All of them needed him.

Annie didn't expect to see David at the door, of all people. She immediately flooded with joy. It had been weeks since she saw him. But now he was here. David's dark eyes flashed with concern. Annie embraced him before anything else. She held the boy close to her. After everything that had happened, it was nice to finally have David back in her arms.

"I heard about everything, Annie," he whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you."

"Oh, David." Annie sighed. The tears she had been trying to control started pouring down her cheeks.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here for you." David began stroking her hair.

"Kiss me, David. Please."

David made no hesitation to met that request. Their lips touched in one movement. David let his hands run through Annie's hair. Annie had her hands on her lover's back. They only had each other in that moment. Annie's heart pounded out of control in her ribcage. The two broke away.

They, at least, had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do some brief fluff after all the suspense. So you're welcome. I've got a few moments between Annie and David prewritten. They're so much fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning in advance: I wrote this late at night. I had a problem with doing that.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Eight

Alexander was making a slow, but heathy recovery. After Philip returned home from work, the couple found themselves often at the Hamiltons. Theodosia would help take up the little ones, while Philip did the little odd jobs that needed the be done. Spending so much time with the children made Theodosia remember about so many things she needed to do. Like pick out a baby name. Or finish the baby's room. Everyday Theo was met with a new name suggestion.

"You should name the baby, Theoliza," William suggested.

Theo covered her mouth to hide her smile. "And why is that?"

"Because it's after both of your mothers." William rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious.

The next day it was Princess Silly Sparkles. Because of course, that was the perfect name for a little girl. Heck, they didn't even know if the baby was going to be a girl. But when Theodosia told Ellie that, she just said that she could name a boy that too. Which made perfect sense.

It was when they were at the Hamiltons again, when it happened. Theodosia was reading to Ellie. But every once in a while, Ellie would interrupt her by asking a question. They ranged from "Why are pigs pink?" to "When is your baby going to be born?". Theo tried to be patient as she answered her questions, but it was getting hard. All Theo wanted to do was get into bed and take a nice long nap. Especially with the sudden sharp pains to her stomach. Another false labor. Eliza had warned her of them. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Okay, Ellie," said Theodosia, "Time to sleep now."

"No!" Ellie whined, her face aimed at the ceiling.

"Yes, Ellie-Bellie. Time to go to sleep. Please." Theo let out a huge yawn.

The little girl in her hands giggled. Theodosia laid her down on her cot. After a few minutes of singing lullabies to her, Ellie feel asleep. Theo smiled with relief. At last the child was sleeping. As much as Theodosia loved her, spending one more moment telling a story or singing a lullaby would kill her. Besides the pains were getting sharper and lasting longer each time. Theodosia waddled over to were Philip was. Her husband was sitting by the window, gazing out at the view. At the sunset.

Theodosia joined him. She pulled up another chair, panting all the way there. When Philip noticed her, he looked guilty. But Theo kissed his cheek before he could say anything. The two watched as the sun went down. Blinding them. Yet it was peaceful. Another day gone by.

Another patch of pain. A false contraction. But it seemed so real this time. Theodosia grunted. Philip immediately pulled her close to him. Theo held her belly as tightly as she could manage. A scream was ripped out of her throat.

"What's wrong, Theo?" asked Philip.

"The… Baby…" was all Theodosia could get out before another scream took over her voice.

"The baby's coming! But it's not due for another two weeks!"

"Just get someone!"

Philip took off. He didn't know where he was going. Theodosia was left in the kitchen. She fell down to her hands and knees. As much as she tried to remember the way that Eliza had instructed her on how to breath, the knowledge refused to return to her. Meanwhile, it seemed like Philip finally remembered what he was doing and came back with Eliza. In a daze, Theo was led into a bed. Annie got the midwife, Patience. Philip was kicked out of the room. Eliza ordered him to go visit with his father.

Alexander had gotten better within the past tow weeks. He was able to sit up in bed without any trance of being in pain. Now he had more energy to chat with his children. Theodosia had been cold to him lately, but he blamed it on hormones. Eliza was like that when she was expecting. When Alexander started to hear the screams so close to him, he got ready for Philip to arrive.

"How are you doing, son?" he questioned.

Instead of replying, Philip slumped into a chair. Sweet was glazed on his brow. It was going to be a very long night. Philip was just the start of it. Soon Alex, John, William, Ellie, and Gilbert would all be in this room, so they wouldn't interrupt the birth. Annie was inside the room helping with the birth while James was out with a girl called Mary Morris.

"How long does it take?" Philip had a pained look in his eyes. He was already dying inside from Theo's screams. He couldn't take anymore.

Alexander sighed. "It depends. It took eleven hours for you to be born." Philip groaned. "But only four for William."

"Four hours! Eleven hours! I can barely survive twenty minutes!" Philip exclaimed, "What am I suppose to do while I hear my wife's screams? Just sit there and write poetry?!"

It was going to be a long night, just as Alexander predicted.

William had been curious about the screams from the first one. He dragged John out of his room to go "exploring" for the sound. It turned out the cries were coming from the guest room. Slowly, William opened the door. For a moment he held the door open, his eyes growing wider from the scene before him. Eliza noticed that her seven-year-old son was watching the birth, sparing Theo and William any embarrassment, she slammed the door closed.

"Don't look in there," William warned his brother.

The two joined the rest of the family in Alexander's room. When Alexander saw the look on William's face, his eyebrows narrowed. What had they done now?

"What happened?" Alexander questioned.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," was all William said.

"Me too," said John.

The room was quiet after that. William couldn't get the image out of his mind. John was trying not to get his mind to wonder about what it must of looked like. Curiosity might of killed the cat, but it scared the two boys. For all eternity.

"You know who we're missing?" asked William, "Mr. Burr. I mean he's the other grandfather."

Alexander's eyes clouded. "Burr? He doesn't deserve to be here."

"Sorry to say, it's true, but William proves a good point," Alex agreed, "I can get him."

Alex left behind his father glaring at William. John pulled his little brother away from Alexander's gaze.

"Mr. Burr! Mr. Burr!" Alex exclaimed pounding on the door to the Burr's home.

Aaron came out. Today was clearly not one of his better days. The dark lines under his eyes proved overwise. The press had heard about the duel somehow. Now Aaron was being shamed by the public for his actions. Sometimes, like now, Alex felt bad for the man. He made one mistake and now was frowned upon by the people. But the other side of Alex hated the man. Aaron one of the ones who pressured Alexander to releasing "The Reynold's Pamphlet". Breaking his mother's heart. Ruining his family. The fact that Aaron also shot Alexander didn't make him any better on Alex's eyes.

"Teddy-Theo's in labor!" Alex yelled at the older man.

"Meet me there," Aaron replied, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after Alex arrived, Aaron came knocking at the door. Alex led him into the parlor. None of the children wanted their father and Mr. Burr in the same room. So Alex tried to make small talk with him. But Aaron seemed distracted. His leg was shaking as if there was no tomorrow.

"Are you alright, Mr. Burr?" Alex finally asked him.

"I can't lose her, too. After her mother… No, Theodosia's all I have left," Aaron murmured.

So the two sat in silence. Until James came home. He didn't seem to realize anything was wrong. James was dancing around the hallway, when Alex found him.

"I'm in love, brother! Love!" James was shouting.

"Shh! Teddy's in labor upstairs, so don't go up there," Alex whispered to his brother.

All of the joy from James's eyes disappeared. "What am I to do, then?"

"Just wait in the parlor with Mr. Burr and I."

"Wait! Burr's here?"

"Of course, James. He is Teddy's father."

"Do you even have a name for the baby?" John was questioning his older brother.

"No." Philip sighed.

Theodosia had been in labor for five hours now. As each minute passed, it seemed like time just became slower. Not faster, like his father told him. The screams from the guest room were getting stronger each time. Philip's knuckles were bright white from holding his father's hand. Alexander had to let go because his hand almost broke.

"We can help you, Phily!" Ellie decided, "Princess Silly Sparkles. Or Princess for short."

Philip was able to let himself smile. "Thanks for the suggestion, Ellie-Bellie."

"I've always liked the name Polly," William commented.

John rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You only like that name because it's the name of the girl you like."

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Not true!"

"True!"

"True!"

"True!"

"True-wait!"

John smirked. William raised his hand to slap his brother, but after one look from his father, he set his hand down. William was already in enough trouble with his father.

"That reminds me of… Peggy. Maybe Margarita after Aunt Peggy," said Philip, "For a boy, perhaps Joseph?"

The family nodded in agreement.

Soon Philip would get to meet his little Margarita or Joseph.

"One more push, Mrs. Hamilton!" Patience shouted over Theo's scream.

"Thank goodness!" Theodosia let Eliza wipe her forehead with a rag.

Soon enough a cry filled the room. Their baby. Her child. Nothing in the world seem to be right without their child. Theodosia couldn't live. Couldn't breathe. Not without her baby placed in her arms.

"It's a girl, Teddy," Eliza whispered after a few minutes.

Theodosia was given her baby. Her daughter. She couldn't stop staring at the child. She already had tiny dark curls on her head. Her lips seemed like they were painted on. So tiny, yet perfect. Tiny fingers were reaching out to her. She would have her father's eyes. It was an instinct that Theodosia had. Theo did not want to put her down. Ever.

It was a few more minutes before Philip was let in the room. First Theo had to fed her child for the first time. While Eliza taught her how to breastfed, the maids, Annie, and Patience cleaned up. The bloody sheets and old bowls were taken out.

When Philip was allowed into the room, he ran inside. Looking around, he found his wife holding a bundle. Their child. Philip ran to her side.

"We have a daughter, Philip," Theodosia whispered to him.

"A daughter." Philip stared into the blankets that were wrapped around his daughter. A little nose, skin that was a tone lighter than Theo's, and little eyelashes. "Little Margarita."

"Margarita? Is that what we're going to name her?" Theo teased.

Philip beamed. "After my aunt. Besides she looks like one."

"Our little Meggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're taking a break from Eliza angst as we watch Philip and Theo navigate their way through parenting. Perhaps we'll get to hear more about Annie's, Alex's, and James's romantic life better. I have so many ideas. Alexander Hamilton is going to turn in his grave. He he.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who suggested names. I guess I ended up naming her after Peggy. But I loved the idea.
> 
> I wasn't listening to Hamilton while I wrote this chapter. *Gasp!* I was listening to The Scarlet Pimpernel. It's such an underated musical , but it's so good. I totally recommend it. If you do listen to it, please listen to the Original Broadway Cast recording. Don't mess with any other crap. If anybody has listened to it or has seen it, PM me and we'll gush over it. Okay, I'm done with my rant.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night (again) and published it a little after midnight, but this chapter is for Father's Day. Just it's kind of late.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Nine

Meggie was a loud baby for sure. Theodosia was up most of the night, trying to quiet her. Hearing his wife get up night after night, made Philip feel guilty. After all, Meggie was their baby. Not just Theo's. But every night, Theodosia insisted on taking care of Meggie. Saying that she was her mother. Mothers in her mind were suppose to care for the child.

When Philip came home from a case, he found Theo on the bed, fast asleep with Meggie on her chest, screaming her head off. Philip froze. He had never really taken care of his daughter by himself before. But Philip tenderly lifted the screaming child off of his wife. He cradled her in the crook of his arm. Slowly, Meggie closed her eyes. Asleep. At last.

Philip never really noticed the small details about this child. Her skin was a tone lighter than Theodosia's. Meggie had little dark eyelashes. A few dark hairs had started to grow on her small head. By four months, Meggie had started to get chubby. But Philip could tell that his daughter would develop his freckles. Philip's heart stopped when Meggie smiled in her sleep. Her little pink lips lifting was enough to kill Philip.

"Hi, little Meggie," whispered Philip, "Remember me? Your Papa. I just know that you'll look just like your mama when you're older. Just as beautiful. If not more. No man will deserve you. You hear that, baby, no man will ever deserve you. It'll be okay, Megs. I will always protect you. From any storm to any boys who come over and think that they deserve you. I refuse to even duel while you are alive. No matter what anyone says. I can't leave you. You will always be my Poupée de Chine. Do you know what that means, Poupée de Chine? It means China Doll in French. I'm going to teach you French, too. Together we'll count to ten every day. Just like my mama did with me. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Don't stress about having to learn it all at once. I'll always be there for you."

Meggie smiled once again at her father's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your thoughts!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been a bit busy. My mom and I were directing a play for children which was intense.

Chapter Ten

"Alex, we need you to watch Meggie for two hours or so," said Philip, handing his daughter off to Alex.

"Why me?" Alex whinnied, but took Meggie.

Philip rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember agreeing to watch her this week, so Teddy and I could go to that play?"

"I never agreed to that. Mom volunteered me."

Theodosia came into the room. Philip ran over to her in order to help her with her shawl. Theo, in turn, thanked her husband with a kiss. Alex groaned.

"Thank you so much for watching Meggie tonight," Theodosia said, smiling.

To remind her uncle about her, Meggie cooed. As much as he didn't want to do it, Alex looked down at the baby in his arms. That innocent face. Alex couldn't reject it. He grinned back at his niece.

"Your welcome?" said Alex.

"We really appreciate it. Philip and I haven't gotten much time to ourselves ever since Meggie was born. Not like we don't appreciate out baby, but this evening's going to be so nice." Theo kissed Meggie on the cheek. "We'll be back around ten. Have fun."

Alex watched as the couple went out the door. He was left with the baby.

"So what do you wanna do?" Alex wondered, "Everyone's gone. The kids are staying at Aunt Angelica's for the night. James out with Mary again. Mom and Pops are out. A nights ago they had an argument. Mom was mad at Pops because of his duel. I think it was the right thing to do. He defended himself and his legacy. It was the right thing to do. It's not like he died anyway. Still, it was horrible after The Reynolds Pamphlet. I don't want our family torn up again…" He looked down at Meggie who was asleep. "All right I'll be quiet, Megs. Goodnight."

As carefully as he could, Alex lifted Meggie up and put her in the old baby cradle they put out for occasions like this. For a minute or two Alex watched the baby sleep. One day, Alex decided, he wanted a baby. Just needed to find the right women to settle down with. He had courted several, but none of them were right.

Someone knocked on the door. Alex shushed them before realizing that they couldn't hear him. Turning red, he went to answer the door.

It was pouring rain. In the mist of it, was a girl who looked a few years older than himself. Her curls were soaked. But through all the wetness, she was grinning. The way her eyes lit up made Alex smile with her. Those eyes seemed familiar.

"I am so sorry, but do you mind if I stay here until the rain clears up? It's dreadful out there. Please, sir. I live much too far from here to walk in this storm," begged the girl.

"Of course, come in, please, miss," Alex replied. Once the girl had stepped inside, Alex closed the door. "Let me show you to the fire."

Before saying anything, the girl plopped down right in front of the fireplace. The flames never felt so good to her. As she dried her hands and hair, Alex watched her. He never felt so awkward yet so attracted to a member of the female sex before.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name, sir."

"Alexander Hamilton Jr. And yours is?"

She hesitated before saying,

"Lucy."

Alex smirked. "The lovely Lucy…?"

"Umm, Jefferson."

"Oh."

Nothing was said. Their fathers hated each other. Everyone knew that. Lucy distracted herself by twisting her hair around her finger. Alex mostly just stood there. Fortunately, Meggie started crying. Alex excused himself before taking care of Meggie. He calmed her down and took her into the other room. Once Lucy saw the baby she squealed.

"May I hold her, sir?" Lucy looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I just love babies! My older sister Pasty has six. Not all of them survived though, unfortunately." Alex handed her Lucy. "You are so sweet! Yes, you are, little one!" She looked back up at Alex. "What is her name?"

"Margarita, but we call her Meggie."

Lucy looked back down at Meggie. "You are so sweet, Little Meggie! I love you so much!" Back up at Alex. "Is she yours? I always admire fathers. I'm very close to my own."

Without a second thought, Alex nodded his head. Lucy beamed at him.

"Who's this little dulcis infans's mother? You two are so lucky."

"Uhh." Alex hadn't been prepared for this question.

After pondering his face, Lucy replied,

"I'm so sorry, sir. I lost my own mother at a young age. I didn't know her. But remember, Mister Hamilton she left you with the most incredible gift to remember her by."

He tried to look sad. Alex had never been the actor or woman's man. That had always been James. Charming James. Philip was the poet. John was already catching ladies' attention with his daydreamy atmosphere. Heck, at school William was known for being the "dashing bad boy". But Alex had nothing. Now he really was depressed.

"So, what does duis-infent mean?" Alex wondered.

Lucy laughed. "Sweet baby."

"We like to call her Poupée de Chine. French for China Doll."

"She is a little China Doll."

"I know." Alex looked at the clock. "My parents should be home soon and it looks like the rain cleared up…"

"Let me put her back to her bed. If you don't mind will you show me…?"

"Of course, right his way." Alex led her to the room where the cradle was in. Lucy put Meggie back after promising to visit her soon. Then went to the door with Alex. "Wait, before you go, perhaps we could arrange a time where I can met your father?"

She chuckled. "Of course. I'll talk to my Pàpa about it. Goodnight, Mr. Hamilton."

"'Night."

Alex closed the door with a look of success upon his face.

He really was in love with Miss Lucy Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So historically, Jefferson had two daughters named Lucy Elizabeth. Both of them died at a young age. :.( But I decided to let the younger Lucy live. For some reason I imagine her to be... British? It may just be me. I am a bit obsessed with British accents.
> 
> I got the idea for this chapter from the show, Full House. If any of you recognized it.
> 
> I made up ship names for all the couples. It was really late, though. Hee...hee…? Here they are: Annie and David are, Dangelica. Alex and Lucy are, Hucy. James and Mary are, Mames.
> 
> I may be doing a poll about what you guys want to see in this story. Honestly, I make up things as I go. It would be nice to see what the people want.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Eleven

Lucy danced into her home. She felt as though she was flouting on the air. Alex was the only thing she could think about. She loved him. The thought of Alex made her want to echappé all day. Lucy didn't care who saw her or what happened. At least she had that hope built up inside of her.

"Well, wait happened?" asked Pasty, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Pasty, I fell in love!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran to her sister, grabbed her hands, and started skipping around with her.

Pasty only laughed. "Was he at the party? I want to hear everything!"

The sisters took a seat on the sofa in front of them. They still clasped hands. Pasty knew that her little sister had never been this happy in her life.

"Well, I didn't exactly meet him at the party," said Lucy before telling her sister the rest of the story.

"So what's Alex's last name?"

Lucy hadn't thought that her sister would ask her that. Of course, she would! Pasty wasn't stupid. Before Lucy had time to make up a lie, she blurted out,

"Hamilton! Alexander Hamilton's son!"

She looked to her sister to see how angry she was. Instead of the intense anger that Lucy was expecting, Pasty looked shocked. As if someone had just told her that America was becoming a monarchy again. Lucy was sure that this was much of a bigger deal than is America was changing it's government system.

"Please don't tell Papa!" Lucy whispered before Pasty would say anything.

"Um. I don't even know what to say… But-"

"Pasty, do this for me. Don't tell Papa. Please, big sister."

Her sister drew in a breath. "All right, Lucy. I won't tell."

Thomas came into the room with a wide smile on his face. He swung his cane around before nearing his daughters.

"Speaking of the devil," Pasty joked, making Lucy laugh out loud.

"So what'd I miss? Having a bit of woman-to-woman here?" said Thomas. He scanned Lucy over. "You seem different. Just like your mother when she met me."

His daughters chuckled at the joke.

"Well, as a matter of a fact, Papa, I did meet someone tonight," Lucy answered.

Thomas took a seat on the sofa, too. It was a bit tight with the three of them on it. He pointed his cane outward and rested both hands on it. The sight made Lucy start giggling again.

"Tell me all about him. Gotta make sure he's good enough for you, bèbe," Thomas replied.

Lucy repeated the story of how she met Alex for the third time that night. But she couldn't get sick of it. Not ill of him either.

"What did you say his name was?" questioned her father after he heard the story.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

Her statement made Thomas laugh. "You know he's married, right? I doubt he'd risk another affair."

"No, his son. Alex Hamilton."

This was his reaction Lucy had anticipated. Thomas clenched his hands tighter on his cane. His lips tightened so tight, Lucy was afraid they would come off. He jumped up from his seat, almost slipping on the way.

"YOU WHAT?!" her father screamed, "He's a Hamilton! Do you know what he'll do to you?! Just look at his father! Do you want what happened to John Harris happen again?! You know how much that hurt! Not just you, but it felt like someone had stabbed your sister and I! No. You're not seeing him anymore. I can't let that happen again."

An ocean of tears starting falling down Lucy's face. But she was going to win this fight. Even though she had only met Alex once, she had to see him again. To prove to her father that she truly did love him.

"Alex would never do that to me!" Lucy fought back. Rising from her seat.

"You how he told you that that child was his own?"

"Yes, because his wife-"

"Alex isn't married."

"What?"

Now Lucy was confused. He had lied to her? About that child being his own? Alex wouldn't do that. But now Lucy wasn't sure. She had only met him once. That wasn't enough to know that Alex wouldn't fib to her.

Thomas cleared his voice. "Hamilton, the older one, tells me about his kids all the time. He's informed me that his eldest child, Philip was married, to a Burr, too, and recently their daughter was born. Alex, however, recently stopped courting his last girl." This was the only time all that Hamilton family trivia would pay off.

"Oh." Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say. All feeling had left her. Pasty rose from the couch. She whispered something to her father before guiding Lucy to her room.

Lucy didn't pay much attention. She was still heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to turn the tables around and see how Thomas would react.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please send a review my way!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to update this for the last few days because I was on a trip.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Twelve

William had always wanted a pet. His parents always said no. But he wasn't ready to give up. Every time he saw his friend, Stephen with his dog, he was even more determined. Somehow, someway he would be rewarded with an animal for him to take care of by himself.

He was on his way home from Philip and Theodosia's, something he was extremely proud of himself for being able to do. There was a noise. No, more like a whimper. William made his way over to it. Inside a bush was a puppy. The sun had started to set, but he could tell that the dog had golden fur with black eyes. This was William's chance to get a pet.

"You're coming home with me, little guy," said William, "I'm gonna name you George Washington. George Washington Hamilton. I'm gonna take good care of you, unless my name isn't William Stephen Hamilton."

The boy made his way home with George Washington under his arm. Once he arrived, he found not his parents, but Annie and David kissing in the parlor. William made gagging noises.

"That's enough!" William yelled, surprising the couple. They stopped and stared at him, "Besides, I don't think that Papa would wanna see you going that. Remember last time?"

"Don't. Tell. A. Soul," Annie commanded through clenched teeth.

Her little brother only laughed. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"Visiting Aunt Angelica with everyone else. I volunteered to stay home and make sure that you got here safely," Annie replied.

"No, you wanted to stay so you could visit your lover."

Annie blushed. "Not another word out of you, you little-" William's coat barked. "What was that?"

William took George Washington out. "This is my new pet. His name is George Washington."

"You know that you aren't allowed to have a pet!"

After thinking for a moment, William answered,

"I won't tell Mama or Papa that your 'Friend' was over, if you don't tell them about George Washington."

"Fine. Taking care of him is your problem, though."

The two siblings shook hands. David, who had been quiet throughout their deal, stood. He took Annie's hand, which made William gag again. But he stopped once Annie shot him a look.

"I believe that it is time for me to go," David said, leading Annie to the door.

She pouted. "Please, Davey. My parents shouldn't be home for a while."

"My father will be wanting me home to take care of mother. Love you." With that David pecked his girl's forehead and went out the door.

"EW!" William screamed.

"Oh, grow up!"

Hiding George Washington had proven to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. He found a few newspapers and blankets. When he told John about it, he provided him with a ball to entertain. All of his siblings who found out kept George Washington a secret for him. One day, William decided, he would do something super nice for them.

It was when Eliza was cleaning, she discovered everything.

All the kids were visiting Philip and Theodosia that morning. Alexander was on a walk. With the house to herself, Eliza decided to finally clean out John's and William's room. A foul smell had been coming from the room for ages. But when Eliza entered the room, she heard a "bark". As she neared the bed, the cries grew louder.

There was a dog.

Eliza let out a scream. She hadn't expected a dog to be there. As soon as her initial surprise had disappeared, anger poured down on her. More secrets was the last thing she needed. Secrets, surprises had only ended badly in the past. Either John or William had brought this dog home. But both of them had kept their word about not telling her.

She heard the door open. Slowly, Eliza scooped the dog up and ran downstairs. Alexander was hanging up his coat when he noticed Eliza with the new pet?

"I found this while cleaning out John and William's room," she explained.

"Where did it come from?"

"I have a feeling most of the children know."

When William came home the last thing he expected was to see his mother with a scowl on her face, pointing at a dog. The young Hamilton gulped.

"Hi Mama," he chocked out, "How are you today?"

Eliza rolled her eyes at her son. "Where did you get him?"

So William found himself repeating the story of how he found the poor, lost creature. Once he finished, Eliza's lips had formed a small smile. She cradled George Washington.

"I'm okay with you keeping him, if your father is. I know that he's always wanted a dog," Eliza told him.

William cheered. He took George Washington from his mother. As soon as he was about to run out of the room to inform his siblings, Eliza stopped him softly.

"Just make sure that you stop keeping secrets. Not telling us about these kind of things, and others, tear this family apart. I don't want that to happen again," Eliza whispered, "Do you understand, Willy?"

Her son nodded. This time Eliza let him go.

No more secrets would ruin their relationships with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somewhat based around the story behind "Dear Theodosia" my very favorite song from Hamilton.
> 
> I made a board on Pinterest about this story. I have the link to my Pinterest account on my profile, if you want to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton died yesterday, a long time ago. I will honor his name and legecy by finishing another chapter of this story. I wish that I could tell him that we all know his name now. But thank you Hamiltons. For all your hard work. It will forever be remembered.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Thirteen

The nightmare returned. She hadn't gotten it for ages. Ever since Meggie had been born, Theodosia had some hope that it would never playback inside her head. She never told Philip about it. Nor her father. Not another soul knew about it. The dream had haunted her sleep for eleven years now.

Theodosia took a deep breath, before closing her eyes. To remember that one afternoon.

Eleven Years Earlier

Her parent's room was lit with only a few candles. Some men had come in earlier. They came out holding something shaped strangely. Theodosia hadn't seem her mother lately. Her father, who was standing next to the dresser, with his back facing her, didn't want Theo to bother her. Her mother's music box was open, giving life to the sweet melody. Theodosia had fallen asleep to that sound for nine years.

"How's Mama?" Theodosia asked her father.

As Aaron turned around, he wiped away a tear. "Theo, I need to tell you something."

Theodosia took a seat on the bed. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Dear Theodosia, how to say to you?" he whispered, "Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name. And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died. She's gone!"

He burst out into tears. But Theodosia didn't know how to react. She felt numb. But as the eleven year old continued to watch her father sob, she couldn't stand it anymore. This was not her father. Aaron hardly ever shed a tear in front of her. The girl was confused. Her mother was gone. Her father bawling right in front of her. Theodosia wrapped her hands around him.

She started to cry, quietly.

Theodosia wanted to stop there. Where her horror ended. But she reminded herself that it would not end well, if she stopped reimagining out the day. To not wake her husband, Theodosia got out of bed. She started to wonder the halls.

"She dedicated everyday to you. She changed my life. She made my life worthwhile," Aaron told her, "And when you smile, I know a part of her lives on. I know I can go on."

Even though it seemed wrong, Theodosia gave her father a small smile. She shoulding be grinning after learning of her mother's death. But Aaron beamed down at her. The small family took each other's hands and slid out the door.

"You have come of age with our new nation. We bled and fight for you. Sometimes it seems that's all we do," said her father, "But you and I build a strong foundation. And I'll be here for you. The way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday."

That was what Theodosia wanted to do all her life.

The rest of the memory made Theodosia feel better. Her nightmare always focused on her mother's death. Sometimes, her mind added in an evil ghoul taking her mother away from her, or something silly like that. When she was thirteen, Theodosia discovered that if she also thought of how gentle her father had been with her, she was all right.

Theodosia found herself outside of Meggie's room. When she entered she found, not the screaming baby that she usually found, but one that was peaceful. Theo leaned over her cot.

"I'll never leave you, Meggie," the mother promised, "I promise I won't die or run away. I will always be here for you."

With that, Theodosia closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from "Dear Theodosia Reprise" if you've never heard of it, then it was a deleted song from Hamilton. But I still love it. Also: HAs anyone else heard the workshop version of "Hurricane"? It's very different. I personally prefer the one that made it to the musical more, but both are good.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with some angst! Get ready. Yes, I can write a chapter without fluff. I know it's strange.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Fourteen

In the morning, Philip and Theodosia went to get Meggie as always. They hadn't heard their daughter all night, letting both parents get enough sleep. As the couple made their way over to Meggie's room, they teased each other. Theodosia was able to get away with fluffing up her husband's hair. Philip was excited to be able to tell his father that he was able to get sleep for the first time as a parent.

As they crept into Meggie's room, they heard coughing. Theodosia went in first. She leaned over her daughter's cot and picked her up. Philip put a hand on her forehead. He looked concerned.

"She's got a fever," he announced, grimly.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Theo wondered.

"I don't know. After what happened last month, I'm not sure he wants to see us again."

The month before, Meggie had stuck her hand in her mouth. The young parents were so scared that they took Meggie to the doctor. It was then they learned that it was common for babies to do that. But the doctor looked extremely annoyed. Even after Philip and Theodosia had apologized, he still wasn't chipper. A few days later, Theodosia saw him at the marketplace. When she went over to greet him, the doctor ran away.

"It's probable nothing. Besides, she did sleep with a lot of blankets last night. That must be why she's warm," said Theodosia, "Isn't that right, Meggie?"

Meggie stuck her little tongue out in reply. After Philip and Theo had stopped cooing over that, they made breakfast and Philip went off to work. Theodosia sat down with her daughter to nurse. She recalled the old days, when she worked. She used to be a governess for William. His mother was concerned for him after he was getting bullied at school. So Theodosia was hired from behind Alexander's back. Philip fell for her first. Theodosia followed shortly. They had known each other as children, but never thought of each other as lovers. After marrying Philip, she gave up her job to stay home and raise a family. The could wanted children soon after their wedding. Now here Meggie was. Beautiful. Sweet. Not nursing.

Usually Meggie was starving by this time. Her fever. The coughing. Now refusing to eat. It all made sense now to Theodosia. Meggie was ill. Before doing anything else, Theodosia laid Meggie down in her cradle. She paced the halls, biting at her fingernails. She took a deep breath. Theo knew just what to do.

After dressing Meggie up warmly, she started walking over to the Hamiltons. Eliza would know what to do. She knocked on their door.

Alex opened it up. "Hey! Nice to see you around, Teddy! Philip's here, too! You even brought Meggie. The whole gang is here. Even David. Something big is about to happen, I tell ya."

"That's great, Alex," Theodosia replied, "But can you tell me where-"

Before she could finish her request, Alex pulled his sister-in-law into the room. He led her to the parlor. Once Philip saw her, he grinned and walked over to her.

"You're just in time," he whispered to her, "David's about to propose to Annie!"

"Okay, but I need- Wait? Did you say that David's about to propose? Did your father give him permission?"

"Most likely. Otherwise, I think that the two would elope."

The room went silent as David and Annie stood. The lover led her over to the center of the room. David slid to the floor on one knee, pulling out the ring. What was ment to be elegant and poised turned into David slipped. The velvet ring case was pushed across the room. Eliza picked it up for him. Alexander seemed extremely unimpressed about the scene in front of him. The look on his face made David bite his lip. As Eliza handed the ring back to him, she whispered something in his ear that made David laugh. Once he was back in place, he took a deep breath.

"I love you, Annie," said David, taking out the ring again. His girl's eyes filled up with tears. "And I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Angelica Hamilton, will you marry me?"

Annie didn't say yes. She screamed it as she crashed into her soon-to-be-husband. They ended up in a kiss. While everyone was clapping they could all hear William going "Ew!". The families chuckled. Now that was over, Theodosia had to get to Eliza.

"Philip, Meggie's sick. She refused to nurse this morning. That isn't normal," Theodosia said in a low voice, "I need to talk to your mother."

Her husband nodded. The couple pushed their way over to Eliza, who was talking to Annie and David. Philip took her by the elbow, gently.

"Mom, Meggie's sick," was all he had to say to get Eliza away from the conversation.

Eliza took the couple into an empty room. "What are her symptoms?"

"A fever. Coughing. She refused to nurse this morning. Also Meggie hasn't opened her eyes at all. I know that she's breathing, but I don't understand why she refuses to see," Theodosia informed her.

After reviewing the list mentally a few times, Eliza came up with it. No, it couldn't be. Not her granddaughter. Not after Peggy.

"I think it might be Yellow Fever."

"No…" But it made sense. Philip had suffered through Yellow Fever. So had his father. And Aunt Peggy. His aunt didn't make it. When news of her death came, Philip was heartbroken. He loved his aunt. Philip had been closer to her than any of his siblings.

Eliza told Alexander, who got the doctor. They didn't wish to disrupt the happiness, but Annie knew something was wrong. She excused herself from the celebration and found her brother outside of his old room with their father.

"Philip, what's wrong?" asked Annie, "I saw the doctor come in and.."

"Meggie might have Yellow Fever," her father whispered to her.

The three of them waited. Hoping for good news. But several possibilities were running through Philip's head. Maybe Meggie didn't have Yellow Fever, but the Black Plague? Philip had learned about the illness at boarding school. The subject wasn't one of his favorites to learn. Thousands of people had died. Now it was extremely rare, but still a possibility.

When the doctor opened the door, he looked somber. Theodosia was holding Meggie up to her chest and wept. Eliza tried to comfort her daughter-in-law.

"What is it?" Philip spat out.

"It is indeed Yellow Fever. A nasty case, at that. It may be possible that you'll be saying goodbye to your daughter. I am sorry," said the doctor.

It is indeed Yellow Fever. The sentence floated around in his head, until it truly seemed real. A nasty case at that. How bad was it, really? It is possible that you'll be saying goodbye to your daughter. No, they couldn't lose Meggie. It had taken them a while for them to get her. Some nights, Theodosia felt like giving up. That it wasn't going to happen. Meggie was their pride and joy. Nothing could replace her. I am sorry. He wasn't. He wasn't the one who could lose their daughter.

Lose their daughter.

Philip collapsed. Alexander was able to catch him in time. All memory of getting proposed to left Annie's mind. The ring on her finger ment nothing at that point.

After Philip had recovered the family surrounded Theodosia and Meggie. By now, Meggie was screaming her head off. But all they could do was hope now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the question is: Is Meggie going to die? Or somehow live? Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Fifteen

Meggie was screaming. No matter what she did, Theodosia couldn't calm her down. Philip had gotten the week off of work. He spent ever second of it with his family. Eliza was over all day. Cooking or cleaning. Anything that had to be done, she did. Annie told David of her niece's illness. She came over with her mother sometimes. Alexander was at home. He was supposed to be watching the little ones, but he let his mind wonder. If Philip had died in that duel he wouldn't even be there. Now that he thought about it, Meggie had been such a big blessing to his life. The infant had inherited his eyes. Eyes that he couldn't bear to see close.

Theodosia's eyes, however, had black lines underneath them. She hadn't slept in days. It was starting to get to her. With every step the young woman almost fell. Philip took notice of this. But because his wife was so dedicated to trying to make Meggie feel better, he let her go. Until Theodosia was so exhausted that she almost cut herself with a knife.

"You need to get some sleep," Philip said, sternly.

"No, I have to… With Meggie…" was his answer.

"At least step outside, Theodosia. Get some fresh air," Philip prompted, "That'll do you good."

She did as her husband told her. Theodosia found herself in a wood. The one that she and Philip went to as children. As she got deeper into the woods, she found the old treehouse that they two built. Ducking, Theo slid inside. It was the same as they last left it. A large mat was on the floor. Theodosia curled up and laid down. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt.

When Theodosia woke, the sun was starting to set. She sat up and stretched. It hadn't bee too short of a nap, that was for sure. When Theodosia looked down she found a mosquito on her arm.

"Go away!" she exclaimed as she swatted at it.

Theodosia climbed down the latter. There was no doubt that she felt much better. As she got nearer to the house, she saw figures. Soon Theodosia broke into a run. Philip was outside the house. He was scanning the bushes and trees for his wife. Once he saw her he broke out into a grin.

"Theodosia! I was so worried!" her husband exclaimed, sprinting in her direction, "Where were you?"

"I haven't been gone for that long!" she met up with her husband.

"It's almost eight o'clock! We arranged a search party for you. My mom is watching Meggie. We think that she's doing a little better. My father is still out with John and James looking for you. Your father's here with my mother. They're both worried about Meggie," Philip exclaimed. As they arrived back at the house, Philip called out, "Look who's back everyone!"

Everyone surrounded her. Asking questions. Where have you been? What took you so long? You had us so worried! Are you all right?

"I'm fine. I'm fine." was all she had to say to make everyone there stop talking momentarily. "I need to see my baby."

The mother no longer cared if she was being rude. Her child need her. Theodosia made her way inside. She could hear the sounds of a lullaby that sounded familiar.

Dear Margarita, what to say to you?

You have his eyes, You have your aunt's name

When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart…

In the parlor, Aaron was rocking his granddaughter to sleep. She smiled at the sight.

"How's she been?" Theo questioned her father.

Aaron was surprised. It showed in his eyes, even if he tried to hide it. "I think that's she's a little better."

"I hope she'll be okay."

Theodosia leaned over and vomited into the chamber pot next to her bed. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had been feeling awful. She couldn't lie down on her back or walk for those muscles were sore. Whenever she looked out the window, the young mother was greeted with an ear splitting headache. Philip had come in and ask her if she wanted anything to eat. The very sound of food made her want to throw up again.

All she wanted was to hold her daughter. But as Philip reasoned, they didn't know what Theodosia had. It could be contagious and they didn't want to make Meggie even more ill. She could hear the baby screaming. Alexander was out getting the doctor. Even though Theodosia still sided with her father about the duel, she would be forever grateful.

Her husband came in with the doctor. Theodosia gave him a weak smile. The doctor made Philip leave. But Theodosia didn't want him to go. She wanted Philip to be there to hold her hand as the doctor diagnosed her.

As Philip waited, he watched his mother try to put Meggie to sleep. By this point, his daughter's skin had a yellow tone to it. She had started puking more often. Sometimes blood.

Doctor came out of the room shaking his head. Philip rose at the sight of him.

"What's wrong, sir?" he questioned him.

"Yellow Fever." The other man sighed.

No. Not his Theodosia too.

"She'll be okay, right?" Philip felt like a child as he asked that question. A young, naïve, innocent child who had no idea what was going on. Who didn't understand death. Didn't know how really sick the girl he cared for was.

"I think that she will be. Try to break her fever and if she doesn't enter the toxic phase of the disease, than she'll be just fine," said the doctor, letting Philip let out a deep breath, "However, I do not understand weather or not Mrs. Hamilton may have contracted the sickness. You told me last time I was here that both of you have been inside taking care of little Meggie. Has she been outside at all?"

Philip explained how he made Theodosia go outside to get some fresh air.

"She did come home with a mosquito bite. I suppose that's what happened," finished Philip.

The doctor nodded. After giving Philip a few more instructions, he went to check on Meggie. Philip slid into his and Theo's room.

"Yellow Fever," Theodosia informed him.

"That what I heard," Philip replied, "Do you need anything?"

His wife shock her head. "I think that I'm just going to take a nap."

As her eye lids closed, Philip snuck a kiss onto her forehead. He ducked out of the room to see what was going on with Meggie. When he arrived, his mother was sobbing into Alexander's shoulder. Alexander was rubbing his wife's back. The doctor was holding the screaming child.

"Mom? Pops? What's going on?" he asked his parents, "Tell me. I'm her father. I need to know!"

"Mr. Hamilton, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this," the doctor said, gently. He sighed. "Your daughter has about three days to live."

"What?" But Philip could feel himself saying the word. He felt as though he had been frozen to the core and was now trying to unthaw. He dropped to the floor. All feeling had left his legs. "No. No. NO!"

Eliza knelt down by her son. She held him to her chest. Letting him cry. Alexander put his arms around the two of them. When Philip's tears had started to dry up, the doctor handed Meggie to him. He took his child and held her to himself. As tight as he could.

Philip pushed away the unimaginable.

Theodosia was standing below her mother who was floating above her. Her mother reached for her daughter's hand. But Theo refused to give it to her.

"Aren't you ready to come with me, Theo?" her mother asked, gently.

"No. I need to be there for my baby," she replied.

Her mother gave her a proud smile. "You're an amazing mother, love. Remember that."

"All right, Mama."

She was nine years old again. In her arms was a sleeping infant. One who needed help. Theodosia promised the child to bring her to the Burrs. But she was trapped. In a wood that was clearly haunted. The sky was a sick gray color. The trees around her had sharp teeth and branches. If she made one sound Theodosia knew that the would eat her and the baby alive.

There was no way out. No clearing. No door or key. All Theodosia needed to do was get to her parents. They would be so worried by now. Her mother would be pacing the hallways while her father searched high and low for his daughter.

The baby started crying. The bushes around them started moving. Theodosia held the child to her chest and sprinted. But no matter how fast she had the plants would still get to her. Their voices taunted them. Let her know that she was a failure. Nothing could save that child. No matter what she tried to do.

Suddenly, the baby stopped crying.

Theodosia looked down. To her utter horror the child that was in her very arms was dead. This was all her fault. The trees above her enjoyed telling her about her failure.

"You're the cause of this innocent's death!" the told her.

"NO! NO!" Theodosia cried.

The dead flowers had surrounded her. She was next to die. To pay for all of her sins.

"NO! NO!" his wife was screaming.

Theodosia woke up. Her eyes were wide open and her face covered in drops of sweat. Philip was there, holding Meggie. As soon as she had recovered (mostly) from the nightmare, Theodosia felt a headache starting to cover her temple.

"Are you okay, Theo?" Philip asked, patting Meggie on the back so she wouldn't cry out again.

"Let me see my baby," she ordered.

Philip did as he was told. He handed Meggie over to Theodosia as fast as he could. Theodosia cradled her. She was safe. The baby was safe in here arms.

"Um, Theodosia, there's something you should know." Philip drew in a sharp breath. "The doctor told me that Meggie has about three days to live."

At first Theodosia said nothing. Only looked into her daughter's eyes and rubbed her hand. When she gently put a finger over Meggie's chest, she felt only a slow, weak heart trying to beat. Her daughter really was fading. And she didn't have three days.

"I don't want her to leave me. Our baby needs to be here. With us," said Theodosia, kissing her daughter's cheek. She had gotten so skinny within the last few days.

"I know, Theodosia," replied Philip, taking a seat on the bed next to them, "But before she goes, let's tell her a story. How about we do the one about the day she was born."

His wife nodded. "Once upon a time, your mama was talking to your cousin, Eliza. That's when she knew that you were going to be born. You're papa went a little crazy when I told him. But the midwife arrived to help bring you into the world. We, well you're father decided to name you Margarita after his late aunt. The moment I met you, I knew that I was always going to love you." Her voice cracked. "And we will, Meggie. We will always love you. No matter what happens. I promise you, Margarita Burr Hamilton. Your mama is never going to let go of the love she felt for you. Nothing can replace that."

"Dear Margarita, what to say to you?" Philip sang, "You have my father's eyes. You have you're aunt's name. When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my… heart…"

The two parents let out sobs as their little girl reached her final moments. Meggie's finger was wrapped around her father's. She opened her eyes for the last time to see her parents bawling over her. But her eyes closed once more. For the last time.

Meggie was buried at Trinity Church. Near the elder Theodosia. She was dressed in a pale silk night gown. The child was wrapped up in one of her mother's shawls. She was put in her little coffin with one of her father's poems, Eliza's hair ribbons, Alexander's quills, Aaron's handkerchief, Theodosia the elder's necklace, a song that Annie wrote, and a little toy from each of the Hamilton children. Even David, Mary, and Lucy donated something for Meggie. The family made sure that they made sure that Meggie was comfortable being laying her into the Earth.

Her parents wept for her. Unlike her daughter, Theodosia was just fine after a few days. Eliza relied on her husband to get her through the funeral. Many a year ago, she had a miscarriage. It was a hard time for the Hamiltons. Her granddaughter's death reminded her all too much of the experence.

After a final prayer from Aaron, the families left. All but Philip and Theodosia. The could stayed at their daughter's grave, holding each other's hands. As Aaron was about to leave, he turned around to see the sight. He trudged back to his daughter.

"Theo," Aaron whispered into his daughter's ear, "I'm always here if you need it. I don't know what you're going through, but I do know how it feels to lose a child. Come to me if you need it."

"Oh Daddy!" Theodosia cried, embracing her father.

He left soon after. Leaving behind the two. While Philip stared at his daughter's gravestone, Theodosia looked away. The sight would only bring her more pain. But her husband was just fine. He memorized the words.

Our beloved daughter, Margarita Burr Hamilton

(Meggie)

October 17, 1804 to September 5, 1805

Nine months old when she became an angel

"Tomorrow, at dawn, at the moment when the land whitens,  
I will leave. You see, I know that you wait for me.  
I will go by the forest, I will go by the mountain.  
I cannot stay any longer, far away from you"

\- Alexander Hamilton (Grandfather)

Meggie would never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest (six pages) and agstiest (that's not a word, I know) chapter I have ever written. It was a hard thing for me to do. But I did it for several reasons. One was to show how hard it is to lose a child. Back during that time, a lot of babies died a lot. You'll see a lot of my reasons in further chapters. While I was writing this chapter my hands were shaking too much to really type. I've written a lot of death scenes and this has been the hardest. Babies have a soft spot in my heart and this just broke it. I have a little cousin who I just adore. I thought about her while I was writing. I really am sorry to do this.
> 
> That poem wasn't actually one of Hamilton's. I couldn't find a good poem that he wrote that would suite this so I took a snippet of one of Victor Hugo's (the author of Les Misérables).
> 
> So I thought that I would start a few traditions for my author's notes for this story. I recently got my "Hamilton: The Revolution" book (I love it so much) and I felt like sharing a fact that I didn't know before about Hamilton. Today's is going to fit this chapter. The hardest part of preforming Hamilton for Lin was doing "Stay Alive Reprise" because he was a new father and couldn't bear the thought of having that happen to his son.
> 
> The other new tradition is based on this thing I found on Pinterest called "30 Day Hamilton Challenge". I'm probably going to answer two of the questions on there for every chapter. And after I give my answer you can include yours. Here we go.
> 
> The first question is: Who's your favorite character?
> 
> Answer: Eliza. Defiantly Eliza. She was such a strong woman and it was hard to be female back in those days. After dealing with her sister's death, son's death, the affair (which she was able to forgive her husband for), and Alexander's death, she still felt as if she hadn't done enough. She founded an orphanage. Raised funds for the Washington monument. Spoke out against slavery. Eliza even meet freaking Abraham Lincoln. She was able to all that even after Angelica's death. I also relate to her the most.
> 
> The next question is: Who's your least favorite character?
> 
> Answer: I know a lot of people are gonna hate on me for this, but Maria Reynolds. Now if you review and just harass me for saying that, just don't. We all have our different opinions. I won't hate on you for yours, you don't hate on me for mine. Besides I can actually see Maria's backstory as a great villain background story. I actually wrote a villain in one of my original works based around her story. Now, I do feel some sympathy for her. This is just my opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for some more angst. Then some more after that. Hee.. hee... I love writing angst if you can't tell.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Sixteen

Theodosia rolled over in bed. "I think it's your turn to get Meggie," she whispered into her husband's ear, "I did it last time you know."

For a second Philip thought this was some cruel joke his wife was playing on him. They both knew that their daughter had passed away. Both of them were there when Meggie had taken her last breaths. But Theodosia wouldn't tease him about something like this. This was not his Theo.

Philip took his wife's hands in his own. "Theodosia, remember Meggie died. She got very sick and passed away. You remember, Theo."

"No, silly! Why would you even joke about something like that! Meggie's in her cot. Sound asleep. She's happy. And it's time for you to get her," said Theodosia, "I was up late last night trying to take care of her."

She sounded much too serious to be joking. Philip felt sick as he stood up from the bed. Theodosia only looked up at him with big doe eyes. She grinned up at her husband. Theodosia was truly the luckiest girl alive. With her loving husband and baby girl. None of that was going to leave her. Not ever.

"You know what, Theo?" Philip replied, "How about I take Meggie over to my parent's house. Um, so that way you could catch up on sleep. I know that you were up very late last night."

Theodosia beamed. "That's sounds just fine. I know that your mother has been wanting to see Meggie."

"Yeah. I'll be home in about an hour or two."

Philip got dressed as quickly as possible and ran out the door. This was not good. Once he arrived at his childhood home, he pounded on the door. Luckily, Ellie answered it almost as soon as he was done. Ellie burst out into a grin once she saw her older brother.

"Philip!" she exclaimed, hugging his leg, "I'm sorry about Meggie not being here anymore. Mama told me about it. But it's good that Teddy's better now."

"Thanks, Ellie-Bellie." Philip was touched by this little gesture. He hadn't seen his younger sister for ages. Even though he wasn't there for joyful reasons, but Ellie made him want to curl up and have a good cry. Philip had to snap out of it. "I need to see Mama and Papa, okay?"

"Tay!" Ellie ran off to do who knows what.

He stepped into the house. Philip found both of his parents in the office, talking in low whispers. The young man was able to get a few words out of their conversation.

"Burr was asking for it. I couldn't just say no to him! It was a duel! Besides I didn't die, did I?" Alexander was arguing, "Burr's a-"

"Just look at what dueling has done to this family! You could have died! He shot you between the ribs! Even if you weren't planning to shot him yourself, that doesn't matter! You dueled your son's wife's father! Mr. Burr even got to not duel before!" Eliza shot back.

That's when Philip knocked. Both parents shouted, "Come in!" Once they saw how worried their son looked, Alexander and Eliza stopped fighting. Eliza wrapped her arms around Philip.

"What happened?" Alexander asked him.

"I-It's Theo... She's acting strange. Like she believes that Meggie is still alive," Philip told them, "I don't understand why."

Both of them shared a look that could mean only one thing. This was a lot worse than Philip initially thought. For the past few days, he felt like the small child inside, but never like this. Alexander started walking over to his home, while Eliza started questioning him. The next thing he knew, Philip was sitting on the sofa with Annie by his side. The world was going on around him. Time passing by. Yet Philip felt nothing of it. His wife was the only thing on his mind.

At one point he was put in Alex's bed to catch a bit of much-needed rest. But Philip didn't want to be in bed. His wife could be in danger. He remembered that his aunt had gone through something like this when her husband died. Annie was trying to comfort her brother. But her words didn't reach him.

By the end of the day, Philip was back at home. Aaron was there. Waiting for him. He told his son-in-law that the doctor was with Theodosia. That after a few weeks she would be fine. But Philip didn't want to wait for it. He wanted his wife back.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, do you know why Theo might be acting this way?" Philip wondered.

Aaron let out a sigh. "When her mother passed away, I used to pretend that she was alive. I would talk to her all the time. I believe that Theo must have taken the same approach when it came to grieving."

"I just hope for the best, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it never happened to Annie, Theodosia gets to experience what she went through. But that's not the end of it. Next chapter's gonna be so evil to my readers.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't post this chapter on here before!
> 
> Warning: Drinking and heavy drinking refrenced.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Seventeen

Philip gestured at a waiter to get him another glass. It had been his second shot of whisky. Usually Philip never drank. His mother told him that it was bad for him. But he didn't know what else to do. The drink burned his throat as it went down.

"Well, well, well," came a voice, "I never expected good lil' Philip Hamilton to be here. Is it your first time at the big boy pub?"

He rolled his eyes to face George Eacker with his drinking buddies. Eacker was wearing an evil grin that contrasted with his fake motherly pride. Ever since the duel, the Hamiltons hadn't seen him. They liked it that way.

"It is, in fact," Philip answered the man, "I'm not like you. A drunkie who's gonna get killed because of his addiction."

His comment made Eacker even more angry. But with a sickening grin on his face, Eacker came up with his next insult. The two men beside him looked at their boss for instructions. Eacker only gestured them to wait.

"At least I didn't kill my own daughter by bringing her outside," Eacker shot back, "Oh, it sounds like you've also cursed your wife somehow. Now you've made her think that your daughter's still alive."

This was where he drew the line. Philip threw his glass down on the table. He approached Eacker with his hands clenched. Everyone at the bar was watching him.

"See you on the dueling ground. I'll see you at dawn," Philip sneered, walking out.

On the way home, Philip decided that he couldn't tell anybody this time. Not his father, nor his mother. Definitely not Annie or Theodosia. He stopped and arranged for a doctor to be there. The old man looked ashamed that Philip was dueling again. To the same man. The Hamilton could of died. But Philip looked to determined for him to argue with.

"I'm not scared. Not at all," Philip tried to tell himself. He was going to be okay.

When he arrived home, he found his father-in-law with Theodosia in the parlor. Aaron gave him a weak grin, while Theo got up to talk with her husband. While the couple shared a kiss, Theodosia scrunched up her nose.

"Philip," she whispered, "Have you been drinking? You know Meggie won't like that when you put her to bed tonight."

Because of how Theodosia was handling the grief of losing their daughter, Philip had "agreed" to take care of Meggie. While he wasn't home Aaron came over to watch the baby. Sometimes, Philip caught his wife trying to check on the baby. While he was mellow enough to let it go, his wife, was as stubborn as her mother had been. Theodosia would fight for a chance to see their baby again.

"Sorry, Theo. I can put Meggie to bed now if you'd like. But, remember, Theo, Meggie died," Philip gently reminded her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Theodosia exclaimed, "Is there some kind of sick joke that I'm not apart of? Your mother says so. Your father lies to me. Just as he's always had. Each and everyone of your younger siblings taunt me with their words. Even my own father does! I feel betrayed by everyone! Why would they say that my baby is dead? My child is very much alive. Not only that, but in perfect health…"

Philip held his sobbing wife. Next morning at dawn, he would be away from her. This wasn't safe. For either of them. He opened his mouth to fed the words to her. But Philip couldn't. Eacker had to be dealt with.

It was hard to steal his father's pistols. Eliza told him that he and his family was invited to come whenever they needed to. So Philip had a reason to be there. The guns were in Alexander's office. His task was simple: Retrieve the weapons before anyone woke up. He was having luck before John came in.

"Philip? What are you doing here?" his younger brother questioned.

"Oh, John!" Philip exclaimed, tucking the pistols into his coat, "I just wanted to look around a bit. You know, relive some old childhood memories. Wh-what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I heard something from downstairs… Did you just take Pops's guns? Mama's gonna be furious!"

Philip put a hand on John's shoulder. When he bent his knees, John was taller than him. It was then he realized how much his younger brother had grown. In his eyes, John was still that screaming newborn that his mother had shown him. Philip didn't like him much at the beginning. But after time, they became good friends.

"John Church, you have to promise me that you won't tell another soul what you saw," said Philip as seriously as he could.

"Only if you tell me what you're gonna do with those."

His older brother rolled his eyes. "I'm going to duel George Eacker."

"Again? Wait-no! Philip! You can't!"

"I have to, John. You'll understand when you're older." Philip rose from his spot.

"That's what everybody says," John mumbled, "All I want is to be treated like an adult."

With one last embrace from John, Philip went on his way to New Jersey.

"I wrote my wife a letter. I could of written it better," Philip told his friend, Richard Price once he arrived, "But, thank you, Rich. I owe you again."

"No problem, brother," Richard replied, punching his friend's shoulder lightly. It was only Richard who make light out of a situation like this. "I'm always there for you when you duel. Just promise me that you won't ever get someone else to do the job."

Philip chuckled. "Fine, if I must."

After their short conversation, Eacker arrived with one of the men from the pub. There was no joking around now. The two men took their places.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Philip tensed up. Eacker wouldn't try to shot him again. Would he? There was no way knowing with that man.

Eight

He was safe. For now.

Nine

No matter where she looked, Theodosia could not find her husband. He wasn't in any if the closets. Or working in his office. Perhaps he had gone work early. It seemed unreasonable, though. Philip never left for work until her father arrived. Her husband wasn't in Meggie's room. He might've gone to his parent's home for breakfast with Meggie. Theodosia made her way over to the Hamiltons.

John opened the door. Once he saw that it was herself, the boy looked down. Out of shame. Theodosia made a mental note to ask Philip about this later.

"Good morning, John," she greeted, "May I come in?" After a nod from John, she stepped inside. "Have you seen Philip this morning?"

"No!" her brother-in-law answered quickly, "I mean, no. I haven't seen him at all."

Instead of questioning John further, Theodosia skipped into the kitchen. Philip wasn't in there, but the rest of his family was. The younger ones were experimenting with their dishes while Eliza tried to finish getting breakfast ready. Annie was attempting to help her mother out. Alexander was trying to read the paper. Alex and James were getting along for once by talking about their loved ones. The two of them were speaking in whispers.

"Oh, hello, Teddy," Eliza said as soon as she noticed Theodosia, "What brings you here today?"

"Have you seen Philip at all?" Theo repeated.

Eliza shook her head. "But you're welcome to join us for breakfast."

"Meggie's also missing."

Annie took her friend's hands in her own. "Teddy, remember Meggie died. I know it's sad. But that's what happened. I miss her, too."

Before Theodosia could answer, Alexander had rounded everyone up. The two ladies took a seat at the table. Eliza sat by her husband's side, buttering bread for the younger ones. James gave thanks before they started to eat. The family was talkative as they were at mealtimes. James and Alex got into another fight. Ellie told Theodosia all about her new doll. Only John was quiet.

"John," said Alexander. Everyone stopped talking. "Why so silent this morning?"

He only shrugged and started to eat again. Eliza shared a worried glance with her husband. After a quick conversation with their eyes, Eliza asked,

"Is there something bothering you, John? You know you can tell us anything."

The boy looked at the ceiling. From what the rest of his family could tell he was debating weather or not to spill the beans. Finally John drew in a deep breath.

"Mama, Pops, Philip's…" he trailed off.

"Yes, son?"

"Philip's dueling Eacker again."

No one moved. The shock of John's news was too much. Theo was worrying about her husband, as well as Meggie. Where was her daughter? Annie clutched her chest. The pain there was growing stronger. It had been since this morning, but this was making it worse. Even though Annie was sweating, she still felt cold.

"Are you sure?" Eliza wondered.

John only nodded before the family got down to business.

"Alex, you're in charge while I'm gone," ordered Alexander. He could tell that his eldest daughter was in no state to help around the house. "James take care of your sister. Get her upstairs. Theodosia, if you can, will you help the younger ones get ready. They don't have to go to school today. John, thank you so much for telling us. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you for that. You're mother and I are going to try to get to Philip before it begins."

With that everyone got up. Ellie was crying softly to herself. Gilbert was patting John's arm in an attempt to make his brother feel better. Theodosia took over trying to comfort the confused little girl. James brought Annie upstairs. William only sat in his seat, very quietly. Alex was trying to clean up after their short meal.

In each of them was only a spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?
> 
> I've never had a panic attack before, so I am sorry if I offended anyone. I tried my best.
> 
> So I forgot to add in my fun fact and questions. I recently found a different Hamilton 30 day challenge that I like better, so I'm going by that one now. I'm going to do TWO facts and FOUR questions this chapter.
> 
> Fact #1: There are nearly 24,000 words in Hamilton
> 
> Fact #2: Lin says, "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now" to himself everyday. That's become my new goal.
> 
> Question #1: Favorite song from Act 1?
> 
> I'll have to go with Dear Theodosia. That was the very first song I enjoyed from Hamilton. My very first song I heard was Satisfied. I hated it. But now it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Question #2: Favorite song from Act 2?
> 
> That's hard. I don't like Act 2 much, so I don't listen to it that often. However, it's a tie between It's Quiet Uptown and Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. But Best of Wives and Best of Woman and Hurricane are up there.
> 
> Question #3: Favorite song overall?
> 
> Dear Theodosia. For sure.
> 
> Question #4: Favorite female character?
> 
> Eliza!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Eighteen

Alex had never been more stressed. With his younger siblings demanding attention. They only wanted to understand what was going on. Ellie and Gilbert were following him everywhere. When someone knocked at the door, Alex took that opportunity to distract his siblings while he answered it.

Miss Lucy Jefferson was standing at his door. Instead of greeting the girl, he only stared at her. There had never been anyone more beautiful. With her dark locks framed around her head like a halo she looked like an angel. Even had a glow to her.

"Hello, Alex," she said, coldly, "I heard about Philip's and Theodosia's daughter."

His mind went back to the first time they had met, making him grimace. Why had he been so stupid? Meggie looked more like Theodosia than anyone else. She was clearly not his child.

"I am sorry about what happened. I wanted you to know that. Are they home?" Lucy continued.

"Lucy-"

"Miss Jefferson, please."

"Sorry, Miss Jefferson." Alex leaned in. "Philip's dueling Eacker again."

Lucy stepped back, fearing she would fall. "What? Why would he?"

Alex shook his head. He wanted to be able to answer her question. Just as much as Theodosia did. The Hamilton invited her in. Lucy met Ellie and Gilbert in the parlor. The three of them entertained each other. Alex looked on. The sight made his heart twitch. The Jefferson had been so open to a four year old and a two year old. Not to him. Perhaps what his father told him about the family was true.

James was doing all that he could to help Annie. None of it seemed to matter. As much as he tried to comfort her, his sister only seemed to be getting worse. The only way for Annie to recover would be to see Philip safe and sound.

"Annie, Annie," James soothed, "Let's count to ten together, okay?"

His sister shook her head. "No, not to ten. No counting."

He nodded. "I am so proud of you. Good job."

Listening to his mother comfort Annie during panic attacks was helping for once. James would have never guessed that this would happen to him. He continued to praise her. Annie was able to calm down. But when she asked about Philip, her heart began to beat as fast as before.

"You can get through this. I know you can, Annie."

Meanwhile, Eliza and Alexander had ditched the carriage they were riding in to run. They couldn't get to Philip close enough. He could have been bleeding by that point. Eliza didn't want to think that her child was dead. When she thought of poor Theodosia, her heart ached. She couldn't lose someone else so dear to her.

"I think we'll get there in time," said Alexander, sensing his wife's worry. He had to be strong for her.

"Why did you have to do it, Alexander?" Eliza shot back, "Just look at what's going on now. Philip looks up to you. When you dueled Mr. Burr you taught him that fighting was okay. That's not how raised my son to be. You've ruined everything I've tried to do for our children, Alexander."

Alexander was speechless for once. Is that how Eliza saw this problem? His fault. The reason for Philip acting this way wasn't out of mourning. It was because of his example. Alexander knew that it was his fault for the first duel. Not this one. Philip had only told John about it.

"It's not my fault, Eliza," he aurgued, "I admit I wass the cause behind the first one. I promise you not this time. I wouldn't dream about telling Philip those lies. Please believe me, Betsey."

His wife didn't respond. They carried on. After a few minutes the two had to stop running. They weren't like the young selves they used to be. But they still made it to the dueling ground.

"PHILIP!" Eliza screamed, sprinting to her bleeding son, "NO! NO! PHILIP!"

The doctor was tending to Eacker's wounds. As much as Eliza wanted to drag him over to her son, she refused to let herself lose control. Philip needed her. Alexander was the one who yelled at people who broke their family apart. She didn't know where he went. Eliza held her son to her chest.

"Philip? Are you alright, baby? I'm here. Mama's here," Eliza soothed, running a hand thourgh her son's hair.

"Mom…" Philip was barely able to smile up at her. "Tell Theodosia I love her."

"No… Philip…" she tried to sound like she was warning Philip. "You'll be able to tell her that. My baby's gonna be okay. You have to be okay. We can't take another heartbreak. Not another one. I need you, baby. My son…"

Philip held his mother's hand to his chest. "Your such a brave woman, Mama. You've taught me so much. This time, I hope I made you proud."

"Baby... I NEED A DOTOR! PLEASE ANYONE! MY SON'S DYING!"

Alexander returned with another doctor. The man got to work trying to save their son's life. AS soon as he was well enough, they moved to Angelica's house. The place they were last time. Her sister did her best to keep everyone out of the room. In the end, Angelica moved them to the Hamiltons.

"Betsey…" Alexander started to say when the doctor kicked them out of the room. "I am sorry. This whole thing has been bringing back too many memories. It's just, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. Please, forgive me? I understand if you won't, but…"

Eliza put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Just please. Don't do it again. But I forgive you, my idiot husband."

He gave her a weak chuckle. Both held each other's hands as tightly as they could. All they had was each other at that point. Eliza laid her head down on her husband's shoulder. Once the physician entered, the worried parents rose.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, your son is ready to see you now," he announced.

Neither of them thought twice before dashing into Philip's room. They surrounded him. Eliza took his hand.

"Are you going to be alright, Philip?" Alexander gently asked his son.

"I was shot in the hand, so the doc says that I should be okay. Still hurts like 'ell though. I only shot Eacker because he surprised me. You know me. I only wanted to scare him off. But I think that I got him too nervous. That b****** deserved it. If you had only heard the s*** he had said about Meggie and Theodosia. Imagine what you have done in my case, Pops," Philip answered.

"Philip language!" Eliza scolded, "But you still know that was wrong to do. Like I've told William. Secrets in our family only tear up apart. Not bring us together. I'm not extremely angry with you for dueling, only because you didn't tell anyone. I understand that you are an adult, so I can't punish you. But I'm still very disappointed with you."

Her son hung his head. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Nothing can keep me from loving you, though, nothing on this Earth, baby."

Theodosia hadn't been feeling well for the past few hours. When she told Alex that she was going to rest, Theodosia ended up being sick. Lucy, who from her understanding was a girl that Alex liked, took charge of taking care of her. John promised to get her father. But Aaron could not arrive fast enough. Theo's mind was filled of thoughts towards her father and Philip. The two men that she yearned for.

"What do you think it is?" Lucy asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's just a fever or something else?"

"I don't know."

Now that Theo thought back, her symptoms felt too familiar to her. She had a few dizzy spells and mood swings. Just like she had before Meggie was born. Theodosia had missed one or two of her monthlies. Could this be? A sibling for Meggie. The thought put a smile on her face. Philip would be so happy.

Philip.

Was he alive? Dead? Theodosia couldn't take his death. With two young children, one of which wasn't even born yet who was fatherless where would she go? Live with her father? Move in with the Hamiltons. Both were options. But it pained her to have to think of it. Theodosia pushed the thought out of her mind.

Her husband had to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly super impressed with myself for having this up so early. I wrote it at night. I had been doing super well with not doing that for some time, but now I break my streek. Which was probably super short.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Nineteen

"Is he alive?" Theodosia questioned her father-in-law as she ran to the room her husband was in, "Meggie needs her father! I do, too. Even more so now…"

Instead of letting Alexander answer, she threw open the door. There was Philip laying on a bed with Eliza next to him. Before Theo had entered the two of them had been talking quietly to each other. His wife didn't wait to see him. There was nothing that could stop her.

"Philip? Philip!" she cried, kneeling next to him.

Her husband grinned. "My dear Theodosia, what to say to you?"

The woman held him with all her might. Even through all the pain Philip let himself enjoy it. Both of them were alive. All was well.

"Don't you ever do that again!" scolded Theodosia, "Do you know how worried I was? I can't lose you! Meggie needs you… Meggie.."

"Theo, Meggie died. Don't you remember? Both of you were sick. Especially her. It's sad, but it's true." Philip took his wife's hands.

"No!" she exclaimed, ripping her hands away from him. "Stop saying that! It's a cruel, sick joke! I almost hate you for it! My daughter's alive! Stop it!"

Eliza put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Teddy, Philip's right. It was a hard time for all of us. We're all very sad about it," she said, gently.

Theodosia sat up as quickly as possible, tearing her mother-in-law's hand from her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them they were filled with tears. Philip gestured for her to embrace him. But Theo looked away from him.

"Don't." the girl stomped. "My child is well. Margareta Burr Hamilton is just fine. I'm only worried because I forgot about her. I'm a terrible mother! But I think that my father is at home with her now. I need to stop stressing about that." Suddenly, she chuckled to herself. "I can't be too overprotective of her, can I now?"

No one spoke. Theodosia seemed satisfied at her company's reactions. She presented herself as if she had won a battle with three hundred men all by herself.

"Wait, Teddy-" Alexander began.

"The least person I should be hearing from is you, Mr. Hamilton. Liar. Thief. Traitor. If it weren't for Eliza's kindness I wouldn't have married into this family at all," Theodosia interrupted.

"Theo!" Philip exclaimed.

"Hush, Pip," she interjected, "I have some big news. I think that your going to be a father again."

With that Theodosia left the room.

Aaron walked to his daughter's home. With silence. Everything had been quiet lately. Ever since he had shot Hamilton. He was grateful to God. If there was a God above. Perhaps it was just luck.

When the Burr knocked on the door there was no answer. He knew where the extra key was. After letting himself in, he realized that no one was home. Usually Theodosia was singing to herself. It was no lie to say that she couldn't sing very well. Not at all. His late wife's voice sounded like a rusty pipe. Though, she always told him that Aaron sounded like an angel. Even though he disagreed Aaron still loved to sing for his little girl. Whenever Theodosia would cry Aaron was the one to get her. He made up a song for her. A lullaby that he always whispered in her ear.

Aaron was in the middle of one of his favorite dreams when he heard her. Theodosia's sobs came from the other room. Just as they always had, the sound broke the man's heart. Aaron heard his wife groan from beside him.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," he whispered into her ear.

Out of the bed and into Theodosia's room to keep her from crying. His task was simple. But everything complicated it. Getting out of bed was like being in the war again. But as soon as the baby cried out again, Aaron bolted out of the bed and to his daughter's room. He picked her up. Just as his wife had shown him Aaron supported her head as he held her.

"Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes. You have your mother's name," Aaron began singing, "When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart..."

The two of them were outside, playing. Theodosia was the witty princess while Aaron was playing the role as the evil dragon. He scoped her off of the ground.

"No fair, evil monster!" Theo exclaimed, pouting her lower lip.

"I'm going to eat you, Princess Theodosia!" said her father.

"Not if I've got anything to say about it!"

With her statement, Theodosia leaped out of her father's arms. She punched him lightly on the leg. Aaron fell down like the slayed beast he was. As his daughter ran off, she giggled. But the man was able to catch her once again, even from his position.

"Daddy sing me my song," the little girl ordered.

"You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bled and fight for you. We'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you. We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday…"

That was what she had done. Theodosia was blowing him away every day. Through the good. The bad. Aaron was even impressed about how she was handling Meggie's death. When her mother died, Theodosia went into excessive mourning. This was better than what happened before.

As Aaron waited in the house, he heard someone at the door. It sounded more like two people. Two bickering boys. When he looked through the window, Aaron noticed that they were two of the Hamilton boys. He rolled his eyes before answering it.

"How could you say that?" one was shouting. James, Aaron thought. "Take it back!"

"Why should I?" the other shot. Alex.

"What is it, you two?" he interrupted, sighing.

"Oh." James blushed. "Mr. Burr."

There was an awkward pause between the three of them. Before Alex elbowed James. His brother looked like he was going to scream at Alex. But a hard glare from Aaron stopped him.

"Um, Mr. Burr, we're here to inform you that our dearest older brother dueled George Eacker once again. But we have gotten news that he is going to make a full recovery," announced James.

If it that piece of information wasn't so intense, Burr would have rolled his eyes at how James made everything so formal. From what he had heard that was part of why the ladies fell for him. Aaron shrugged it off. His son-in-law was an idiot. Just like his father.

Thank goodness he was at least okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to do the question a day thing or fun fact anymore. Sorry, it's just too stressful for me. But if you really want you can pm me andI'd be happy to give you that information.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención! Atención!
> 
> Okay, I was doing some family history earlier today and I found something amazing out. I am related to Alexander Hamilton! I'm just really excited about that, so I felt like sharing. I'm also related to James Madison and John Adams (who doesn't have a real job, anyway). Sorry if this sounds like I'm bragging, I'm just super happy about that!
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Twenty

It was strange to think about. Philip being a father again. Eliza still remembered the day that the couple announced their pregnancy. But when her granddaughter passed on, it reminded her too much of what had happened all those years ago. Her miscarriage.

She was thinking about how when she woke up one morning, there was something wrong. Blood was covering the sheets. Eliza was well into her pregnancy. Alexander was still sound asleep while his wife was panicking. Later that day the doctor came. He pronounced it a miscarriage. There was tears. So many tears from everyone. Especially her. Eliza felt as if she had failed. Failed her baby because her body refused to keep it. Failed her children by not giving them the sibling they had waited for. Failed Alexander. He was more than heartbroken.

"Betsy," said Alexander, once he saw how devastated his wife was, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Alexander! Remember when we lost our baby…?" As her husband nodded, she took a deep breath. "Well, when Meggie passed away it reminded me too much of that day. I understand Teddy so much. Both losing children. It breaks my heart to know that she and Philip had to go through that. Why? Just why?"

The couple held each other. Somehow Eliza was able to ignore her tears. Thinking about Meggie and Theodosia was making it worse.

"Alexander, are you all right?" she asked him, suddenly.

"I think so, love, why?"

"Just after Teddy yelled at you yesterday…"

He cursed softly. "I felt awful. But it is Teddy we're talking about. I've known her ever since she was born. Been a second father to her ever since. You were her mother when hers was gone. I still can't believe that you hired her as a governess behind my back."

Eliza pocked him in the sternum. "Had to be done, my Alexander." She paused for a second. "You know, I had this idea. What if we opened the first private orphanage in New York City? In Meggie's name?"

Before Alexander could answer, George Washington the dog came in. He licked his face. Eliza laughed at her husband's unamused gaze. The dog immediately licked her. Giving him a laugh. After William caught the animal, Alexander said,

"Back to what we were saying before, I think it's a great idea, Betsey. We'll get started as soon as we can. Just don't let that dog in on any of this. Sometimes I have nightmares about it calling me 'son' and wearing a general uniform."

After an appointment with the doctor, Theodosia was beaming. It was true. She was going to be a mother again. Once she got home, Theo ran inside to tell her husband the news. Philip had been moved out of the doctor's house to their bed. He had been resting there for about a week now.

"It's true, Pippy, we're having a baby," Theodosia announced.

Philip couldn't help but grin. He would have sprang up from the bed and embraced his wife, except that he couldn't. But Theodosia sat next to him. The couple held each other for a moment before Theo jumped up.

"I need to tell Meggie! She'll be so happy that she's getting another sibling!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Wait! Theo! Remember, Meggie passed on!" Philip tried for what seemed the thousandth.

His wife scowled. "Stop saying that! I'll prove it to you!" With that she ran into Meggie's old room.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, Philip jumped out of bed. He dashed into the room. He found Theodosia staring blankly at Meggie's old cradle. Carefully, he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"She's… she's really gone… Isn't she?" said Theodosia. Her voice cracked. His strong wife was crying to herself. "I miss her, Philip!"

"I know… I know…" He smoothed her hair, as she cried into his chest. "I know…"

The dam exploded for the both of them. All they had was each other. Theodosia knew that she had to be strong. For this baby. Yet it seemed impossible. Even her husband was sobbing. Her daughter was dead. That was that. Meggie was in a better place. A place were the evil world would be counted as dirt. Meggie was safe. Theodosia liked to think that her mother was watching over her.

"Why don't we visit her grave tomorrow. We can give her the good news," Philip suggested, as his wife wiped away her last tear.

"I would like that."

"Hello, Meggie. We wanted to visit you. Guess what? You're getting a little sibling," whispered Theodosia, "We love you."

Philip put his warm hand on his wife's shoulder. "We both do. And we miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this isn't my proudest chapter, but I have a cold right now so that's great. Not looking for sympathy, I only wanted to explain myself. Now I sound like Alexander.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter prewritten for ages. Ever since chater five, I think. I went back and did some editing. You'll soon see that I had waaaaayyyy too much fun with that scene.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Twenty One

Annie stood in front of the mirror admiring every inch of her wedding dress. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Hands shaking. Head spinning. But she was excited. Today she would finally become Mrs. Angelica Hamilton Lee.

"I still remember the day that your father proposed to me," Eliza commented, leading her daughter to a seat. Annie sat down so her mother could start on her hair.

"Tell me about it, Mama," Annie ordered.

Eliza smiled. It was the one smile that she shared for whenever she talked about her and her husband's romance. Annie couldn't help but grin too. Ever since she was younger, she always loved to hear stories about when her parents were young and in love.

"On my most beautiful day, your father took me dancing. Everything fell into place. My hair was tied back with a blackberry bow. I'll remember that night for the rest of my life," Eliza began, "Alexander recited the most beautiful poem to me. April, May, June, July, A Sunday when the chapel's free, Darling, Eliza, marry me! Annie, remember this day forever. Your most beautiful day."

Her daughter sighed, happily. "I'll always remember today, Mama. I promise I'll never forget." She looked over at the clock. "We've only got an hour!" She felt like a child again, nervous that she was going to miss her piano practice.

Eliza chucked. "It's alright, love, everything's going to be okay."

The next hour went by quickly. Eliza gave advice when Annie asked for some. In the end, Annie's hair was curled with half of it pulled up. Her veil was applied on last. The color of Annie's dress was a cream white with a ling train. Eliza took a step back and gasped at how beautiful her daughter looked. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Mama, don't cry," Annie whispered to her.

"I can't help it. My baby girl is getting married. It finally seems real," Eliza replied.

Theodosia came into the room. She took a look at Annie and smiled at her. Hugs were given around. At least as well as Theo could manage.

"Alexander's ready for you, Annie," Theodosia informed them.

Annie took a deep breath. She took Eliza's hand as they neared Alexander. Her father was beaming, yet there was a sadness to him. He was about to give his daughter away at her wedding. In his eyes, Annie was still an infant, seeking comfort.

"Are you ready, Ann?" Alexander asked, giving her his arm.

She nodded. Eliza went before them, as the maid of honor, linking arms with Philip, the best man. They glided down the aisle. Theodosia snuck back into the audience. Little Ellie had volunteered to be the flower girl, came along. She threw flowers mostly at people. Yet the little girl still stole the show. Father and daughter followed.

As Alexander gave Annie to David at the altar, he whispered to him,

"Be true."

Charles heard that and laughed out loud. "Look who's talkin'!"

Everyone glared at him. Except Annie. She started to wonder if David would always be true to her. The last thing she wanted was for the Reynold's Pamphlet incident to happen to her. No, Annie would make sure they both were happy. And David wasn't like her father. He wouldn't cheat on her.

The vows were given. David slipped the ring on Annie's finger that made her officially a Lee. After Annie put David's ring on him, they gave each other a passionate kiss. To which, William shouted, "Ew!" The guests laughed at that.

At the reception, when Theodosia talking to the other guests a strange figure made their way into the room. She watched them for a second before finding Eliza. The pair was in the middle of their conversation when the stranger approached them.

"Hello, ma'am," they said.

Theo felt her chest tighten. This was George Eacker. When she looked down at his hands, he was unarmed. At least for now. Eliza noticed too.

"Excuse me, sir." Eliza took her daughter-in-law's hand. "We must get going-"

Eacker grabbed Theodosia's hand. "Need to pay your respects to the bride? I shall join you then."

The former Burr snapped her out away. Theodosia and Eliza started on their way to the exit. But it seemed Eacker wasn't going to fall for it. He set his hands on Theodosia's hips. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get him off so quickly. Before anything else could happen, Theodosia asked Eliza to get her husband.

"Get off of me, Eacker," she hissed at him.

Eacker ran his hands up her ribs. "I think that I'm rather enjoying myself. I see that you're expecting another one. My congratulations." He breathed into her ear, making Theodosia cringe. "You know you could get away from all this. From the family of affairs. A father-in-law who dueled your own father. You can't seem to forgive that man can't you? Remember my father? How generous he was to you? Don't you want that again, DoeDoe? Freedom…"

"I won't say it again, Eacker," Theodosia replied, "Get off of me. Or there will be consequences."

"Like what? You see, DoeDoe, you're just a sick girl. Defenseless and speechless. But I can help you. Just run away from this all. Or are you weak? That's okay. I can help weak ones, too."

Annie came to the scene. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister. In. Law. Eacker." Her jaw was trembling.

"Ah, little Annie. My Angel," Eacker left Theodosia, letting her breath again. He immediately started stroking his hands through Annie's hair.

Instead of answering right away, Annie kicked him between the legs. As Eacker groaned in pain on the floor, she smirked. Theodosia came to her side.

"I ain't no one's 'angel'. As you can see I'm defiantly not yours. Heck, I'm probably your devil. Now get away from here before I get the coppers. I bet they'll be happy to see you again," said Annie.

Eacker stood, still grimacing. "But what about our love? Whatever happened to those days? They used to be so nice. They used be so good."

Both ladies laughed.

"First off, when you courted me, you stole my mother's pearls," Theodosia snapped, "Second when you courted Annie, or Miss Lee to you, you almost killed her. I didn't want to have to mention you dueling my husband. But it looks like it comes to it. Stay away from the Hamiltons and the Lees."

They would make sure that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see. Too much fun. It was a lot worse before I edited.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Twenty Two

Annie didn't know how much she could love a man after Eacker, but David proved everything she thought. Especially with being her husband. It had been a week since they returned from their honeymoon. The couple laid in their bed but neither slept. Annie yearned to do something. She slowly rose from her bed. The mattress creaked from underneath making her cringe.

"Wha' tha'?" David mumbled. He didn't open his eyes.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Davey."

But her husband sat up. Even though, they had been married for a short time, Annie knew how grumpy David could be in the morning. All she wanted was to go on a walk. Not deal with a morning monster.

"Please go back to sleep?" Annie begged.

David laid back down. "Only if you tell me a story," he teased.

" Fine." She rolled her eyes. "About what?"

After a moment, her husband decided. David had a little smirk on his face which Annie did not like. She scowled her unapproval.

"The story of how we met from you're point of view," David requested.

The young woman groaned. "Why that one?"

"Because I want to know what you first thought of me. I remember thinking you were such an innocent and sweet girl. Well, I stood corrected." Her husband winked.

"Fine…"

It was too much. Her brother was bleeding to death inside of her aunt's house. Annie ran outside once Philip's cries were starting to bring more pain to her. She wasn't feeling the best. Her knees had started to fail her. But Annie wasn't throwing away her chance to escape.

A boy was in the garden. Help that Aunt Angelica had hired. His forehead was dripping with sweat. When he made eye contact with Annie, he blushed and looked back down at the weeds. After a minute of watching, she joined the boy. The strain of working mixed with the sun was too much for Annie. Especially when she imagined her brother suffering.

"Are you alright, miss?" the boy asked right before Annie slipped away.

The next thing she knew, Annie was laying on a sofa in her aunt's home. The boy from earlier was patting a wet cloth to her forehead. No one else was in the room. Wait until her father heard about this. The thought of telling her father that she had been in a room unaccompanied with a man made her grin. Alexander would be angrier than ever before. That was saying a lot. Philip would be mad, as well.

Before the boy could speak, Annie put her hand over his mouth. "Before you say anything, what happened?"

"You fainted, miss. With everyone trying to take care of each other, I carried you in. You've been out for a few minutes. Nothing to be concerned about I assure you. At least from my years of studying to be a doctor," he answered, "David Charles Lee, by the way."

David Charles Lee. Charles Lee. There was defiantly a connection there. Annie recalled the stories that her father told her about Lee. Their duel.

"That's funny. My father's Alexander Hamilton." Annie chuckled, but David's face looked blank.

"Who?"

"You know. My father hated your father…"

His face held no emotion.

"Alexander Hamilton? The lawyer? Washington's right hand man during the war? First secretary of the treasury of the United States of America? Anything?"

Still there was nothing.

"Sorry, it's just I've been living with my mother for the last few years," David explained, "I'm not into politics much, so I don't know what's going on with America. All I know is that there was a Hamilton, I think Adam Hamilton who cheated on his wife Ellie Hamilton. That poor woman. He doesn't deserve her…" He stopped once he saw Annie's expression.

"No it was Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Hamilton. My little sister is Ellie Hamilton. Our broken family…" She chuckled. "But I shouldn't be feeling bad. There's worse that could happen. My father could have died instead. Or is that worse…"

David took her hand. "I understand broken families, miss. My mother left my father long ago. I've lived with her in the south ever since."

With a bit of help from David, Annie stood up. He insisted on helping her to a chair. From there she gave him instructions on how she liked her sandwiches. Once the two were sitting down, Annie munching on bread, she changed the subject.

"So how come you're a gardener if you said that you were a doctor? You could be down helping Philip, but you're outside, planting away," asked Annie.

David shrugged. "I prefer it at times like this. Gardening is a hobby of mine and I'm always happy to help Mrs. Church out." A beat. "So sorry, I never learned your name?"

"Angelica Hamilton. But most people call me Annie."

"It was nice to met you, Miss Annie."

"And they lived happily ever after," Annie concluded, "The end. Happy now, Davey?"

"That was interesting. I thought you would have thought me as handsome as kind. Did I miss something?"

Annie pressed a kiss to his temple. "Not that I know of, now go back to sleep, please Davey."

David got out of bed. "You know, I'm too awake after hearing that story. I don't care if it's two in the morning, I'm going to get some work done."

"Of course you are."

No matter what, Annie couldn't help but love that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry everyone for this chapter being up so late. It was my birthday yesterday and I got *drum roll* TICKETS TO HAMILTON! So I'm bascailly living it up on top right now! I finally was able to finish this chapter. It was really fun to write in the end.
> 
> Cookies to those who find the Star Wars and the Hadestown refrences.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Twenty Three

"Please, Lucy, I'm sorry I lied to you," Alex begged, "It's just I was so naïve then. I couldn't help-"

"Yourself?" Lucy interrupted, "I know this story, okay Alex. Once upon a time, a young naïve girls thinks she falls in love, but then her lover decides to betray her. It's happened before. Several times to me. I'm in my twenties now. All of my friends are married. Not me. Part of me wants to be in love again. I can't. It's only heartbreak. I've even seen it with my own parents. My father had an affair with one of our slaves. My mother died ages ago. See, Alex, nothing works. Not even something as foolish as love."

She leaped away. Dancing was the only happiness she could find in this life. When she was twirling in the air, nothing mattered anymore. Lucy was flying. Now she could be a child again. Thinking that the world was a safe and wonderful place. Naïve, but blissful. Nothing was better than that feeling.

"Lucy! Wait!" someone called.

He had come back for her. Lucy stopped what she was doing. Falling to her feet. Alex helped her up like the true gentleman he was. The young woman nodded her thanks. But she was confused. Alex had come back for her. Even after what she had told him.

Alex held her hand. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened in the past that hurt you?"

"Alright." Lucy took a deep breath. "Please, take a seat. On the grass, I suppose." When both of them were comfortable, she continued. "When I was seventeen, I had my first love. He was a charming young man. With gray eyes that held so much. I could never figure out what exactly, but they charmed me into loving him. His name was John Harris.

"We courted for a while. At night we would take long walks by the shore. Whenever John kissed me, it was filled with such passion. I wanted more. Every time. I remember being so protective of him. Girls would fall for him left and right. But I always told them that he was my man. My father approved of him when John asked for his blessing.

"That's when I became his wife. But that was in another life. When I was a young girl. Before our wedding night, I found him with another girl. He was kissing her that way he had kissed me. I was heartbroken. The scoundrel didn't even try to explain himself. I left him. Because of my father, we were able to get a divorce. I don't think John cared at all.

Alex was quiet. "I'm so sorry, Lucy…"

"I'm not finished yet." Lucy pressed her finger on his lips. "I was depressed for a while after that. But then I met Lucas George. He had comforted me so much during my time grieving for lost love. Lucas was there for me. Always. So we began to court. Part of me wanted to marry him. The other told me that the same thing might happen with John again. Lucas proposed to me. But I told him I had to think about it. Almost a month later, Lucas was found dead in his bed.

"Turns out that he had been dying for a long time. He wanted to at least get married before he passed on. But it never happened.

"Next there was Gordon Brown, who turned out to be married and only wanted an affair with me to anger his wife. After that, I couldn't go on. My father wants me to stay with him forever, I believe. He's too afraid for me to get hurt again. I almost died as an infant. I think this was enough for him.

"Now you see, Alex, why I just can't court you. Or love you. I'm sorry! Truly I am." Lucy stood, brushing her skirt off. "I need to go home."

Alex stopped her. "Wait, before you go home and become 'Daddy's Little Girl' for the rest of your life, you should do something crazy."

The Jefferson laughed. "Like what, Mr. Hamilton? Forgiving you? Because, believe it or not, I believe I have. I don't exactly like it. But it was a tiny lie compared to the ones I just told you about- "

He stood to face her. Alex took her hand in his. The wind around them started to howl. That feeling made Lucy feel like she could conquer everything the world threw at her. Alex standing in front of her made her even more inspired. Yes, she would do something incredibly stupid. One last time.

"Run away with me," whispered Alex, tilting her chin up.

"What?" she breathed in return.

"Elope with me. Whatever you want to call it. We'll do something dangerous together! Please, so I can feel like you do when you do something big."

Slowly, she nodded. Was she out of her mind? Yes. Very. But Lucy didn't care. Something about Alex made her trust him. Gave her strength she never knew she had. Lucy was going to elope with a Hamilton. The most scandalous thing a Jefferson could do. Now she could defeat the world. With Alex by her side.

"When do we leave?" Lucy questioned.

"Right now. Pack your things. I'll pack mine. The sun's almost set. I'll meet you at your house in a half an hour. We'll go from there."

The two broke away from each other and ran. Faster than they ever had before. Words of warning from her father rang throughout her head. But Lucy ignored them. Finally, she would get to live. Possibly become the center of gossip, but at least Lucy had become someone.

Everyone was gone except for the servants. Lucy packed everything that she needed. From the letter her mother had written her. To all of her corsets. She packed them in her trunk. Before she said goodbye.

True to his word, Alex was there within thirty minutes. Lucy had never climbed down a tree before. It made the whole adventure even more worth it. Once she made it, the two started running. Alex carried both of their trunks. He had insisted it was fine, but Lucy couldn't be too sure. When it was dark they rode in a carriage to a church. When Lucy imagined a wedding, it hadn't been like this. Alex told her that she looked fine. It was all fine.

A few minutes later, they were man and wife. Until death. Forever loyal to each other. Memories of her first wedding still haunted Lucy. But Alex was there to help her. As soon as the ceremony was over the two lovers boarded another carriage. This time to Niagara Falls for their honeymoon. Alex told Lucy that was where Philip had taken his wife. The couple enjoyed it so much, they returned every year for their anniversary.

Lucy fell asleep with her head on Alex's shoulder. An ending to the most unusual day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that? Yeah, me neither. But I'm really enjoying myself. Oh, John Harris is a fictional character (at least in this story). All of Lucy's past lovers were made up. Lucas George is indeed after George Lucas. That was the name that popped into my head, but I couldn't use it, so I went with Lucas George.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton. (I'm really paranoid, so I feel like I have to put this on every chapter)

Chapter Twenty Four

Mother, Pops, Philip, Teddy, Annie, David and the rest of the gang,

By this point, you must have noticed that I have gone missing. I am perfectly okay. No, Pops, the Jeffersons did not kidnap me. I have eloped with Miss Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson. Or by this point, Mrs. Lucy Hamilton. It's quite brilliant to see what can drive a man to madness. I love Lucy with everything I have to offer on this earth. She is the reason for me to live. I am not ashamed to admit that. Pops, I now know how much you love Mama. I get to experience Philip's love for Teddy. Annie's for David. So on.

We are heading to Niagara Falls. Just as Philip and Teddy did. It's time for us to learn if it's as amazing as you tell us it is. Sorry for everyone who has to deal with an angry Jefferson later. Just remember, he is my father-in-law, so… I think you get the idea.

Hope to see in a few weeks' time,

Alexander Hamilton and Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson Hamilton

"They eloped," was all Eliza could say after setting the letter down.

No one said anything. It was another secret. Eliza was sick. Every time she looked at that letter, she felt even worse. Her knees buckled. James barely caught her. The rest was a blur. Eliza was put in bed. Alexander stayed by her side the entire time. As the doctor came he made sure that the man was gentle with her. None of the children dared bother their parents.

The doctor whispered something to Alexander. But that didn't matter to Eliza. She was numb. Nothing could hurt her. That was what it should have felt like. Not now. Everything was tearing her family apart. By now she was sure of it.

"Why do people keep so many secrets, Alexander? Secrets have been ruining this family for ages," whispered Eliza, "Will it ever stop?"

"Shh, rest, Betsey. I promise, I'll make it better. Somehow," he replied.

He closed on his door on the way out, letting Eliza sleep. She needed it after all this. The letter still sat on the table. Untouched. Alexander didn't know what to do with it. His son was an idiot. Having raised six of them, he understood what they could do, but this was where he drew the line.

Someone pounded on the door. Alexander sighed as he opened it. He was face to face with Thomas. The last thing he needed that day.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, HAMILTON! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HER DISAPEERENCE!" he screamed as soon as the door opened.

"Shh! Eliza's asleep!" Alexander shot back, "Now if you need to know, if you're talking about Lucy, she eloped with my son."

"SHE WHAT?! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THIS, HAMILTON! YOU KNOW, I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSAQUENCES BEFORE MESSING WITH MY FAMILY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SHUT UP, JEFFERSH*T! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FIRST! YOU PROBABLY WOKE ELIZA UP! AND THE KIDS!"

"Papa?" Both men turned around at the sound of Ellie's voice. "What are you and the man with the big hair yelling about?"

"Hey! It takes a long time for me to do this in the morning. And no one where's this hair, like I do," Thomas replied, pointing to his head.

"Annie told me she used to love your hair. But it's not as dark anymore. It's more gray-ish…" said Ellie, making her father beam.

Thomas drew in a sharp breath. "I would recommend taking the girl out of the room, Hamilton."

Alexander glared at the man.

"Ellie, why don't you entertain Gilbert," Alexander instructed.

She nodded and skipped away. The men returned to glaring at each other.

"So, where are they, Hamilton?" asked Thomas coldly.

"Niagara Falls." Alexander ducked into the kitchen and grabbed the letter. "Read it yourself."

As Thomas scanned through the note his expression grew darker and darker. He finally folded it up. Alexander could tell how much effort he was putting into not exploding. Thomas breathed in through his nose and out his mouth.

"So how's Mrs. Hamilton taking this?" he asked with a copy voice.

"Not well. He nearly passed out. She doesn't like to admit it, but we're getting old. Both of us. Doctor says it's not good for her. I'm afraid, Jefferson. If I lost my Eliza, our whole family would be ruined."

"When Martha died, I felt like there was nothing in the world that could make me happy again."

They looked at each other.

Thomas squeezed his eyes closed. "Did we just have a heart to heart?"

"Yeah… We're never speaking of this again."

"I should go. Got a lot of people looking for Lucy. Better tell them." He nodded. "Hamilton."

"Jeffers*it."

All of the kids had been kicked out of the house. Most of them went to Philip's. Annie and David seemed to have a secret. Which James was afraid of. No more secrets. The couple had promised that they would tell everyone the moment they realized it was real. While everyone else was gathering around for councils about what the baby should be named, James was at the market. Ready to see his Mary.

She saw him first apparently. Mary covered his mouth with her hand. Without letting him give her away. The girl whispered, "Boo" into his ear. A familiar game. But one that James always fell for.

"Mary Morris!" James scolded.

His girl giggled. "What, Jamie? I was only having a little fun. I mean, I am a Morris."

James rolled his eyes. The two linked arms as they strolled down the marketplace. He told her what had happened over the sounds of people screaming out prices. Mary comforted him in return. They talked about their families. The couple felt at ease most at the market. All the white noise in the background was comforting. James who had grown up with five brothers was used to it. Mary was a Morris. Growing up on a farm all her life. The two had met when she visited her aunt.

"Us Morrises are-" Mary began.

"You know, Mary, I think you should change your last name," James interrupted.

This is where most drew the line for Mary. "What's wrong with my last name?! Besides, what would I change it to?"

James pretended to think for a moment. "How 'bout Hamilton?"

"Just stop, Jamie." Mary rolled her eyes. "We're only sixteen."

"Oh, stop playing coy."

"James Alexander, we promised that we would wait until we were at least eighteen."

"I know, but-"

"You're such a romantic. I know, love."

All was quiet in the Hamilton household. As it should be at midnight. Eliza and Alexander were sleeping soundly. First time in months. They had the orphanage to work on. It was supposed to open later that week, but with Eliza's health, it had been postponed. Everything was peaceful, until they heard a familiar voice.

"I came as soon as I heard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh! It's Peggy! Back from the dead! Or is it?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! I totally forgot to publish this chapter on here! But I also have a new chapter! 
> 
> I don't own Hamilton. But if I coud buy it, I'd probably make the original cast perform for me every day.

They were going back. But Alex didn't want to leave. Once they arrived, the couple would be questioned to the death. He enjoyed this sense of quiet. Lucy was still asleep. Peaceful for once. She seemed calmer ever since they left. Not as tense as he thought she would be. Lucy had enjoyed his company. Both thought that their elopement had done more good than harm. At least to themselves. Their families would be much different.

 

Once Lucy was awake, the two got ready and boarded the cab going home. It wasn't the most comfortable ride they had gone on. Certainly not the least. Once they arrived at the Hamiltons, Alex noticed something was off right away.

 

"There shouldn't be a parasol here. Mother doesn't own won anymore. Even if she got one, it wouldn't be pink. It would be blue…" he told himself.

 

"What, dear?" Lucy didn't think there was anything wrong with having a pink parasol. She had several herself.

 

"Aunt Angelica?" Alex continued, then louder, "I think my Aunt Angelica is here. Oh, gosh. The press must have heard about us, published an article in the paper, and now my aunt knows about what happened. No, no, no. This wasn't suppose to involve the whole world. I just want something about the Hamiltons to be private."

 

Lucy took her husband's hand. "It'll turn out fine, love. I can promise you that. We're together. What could possibly be better than that?"

 

"Your mother's health." Angelica came out of the house with a stern look on her face. "That's what."

 

Even though Alex had suspected it, it was still surprising to see his aunt. It had been ages since he had seen her. Angelica claimed that personal matters had been keeping her preoccupied, as well as Alex's own matters. Lucy curtsied to the lady right away.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Church. I'm Lucy, Alex's wife," she began.

 

"I know who you are," Angelica snapped, "Now, I'm under a lot of stress right now. With the children to look after and your mother… Eliza hasn't taken to well to the news. Not that she doesn't approve." Under her breath. "I doubt she would." She made eye contact with Alex. "But her health hasn't been well."

 

"What do you mean, 'not well'?" Alex questioned.

 

He couldn't loose his mother. After all that had happened in the past few months. Alex had lost his niece. The baby that had gotten Lucy and himself together for the first time. He owed her for that. His father almost died. Alexander and Theodosia still hadn't made up. By eloping with Lucy Alex had probably made it harder, but it was worth the risk. Both families would be fussing over it.

 

"What it usually means. She hasn't been really herself lately. The last secret you kept from her was enough. Doctor says if she doesn't die. Then, she'll at least live with a limp the rest of her life. It's kept the orphanage from opening," Angelica explained, tears brightening her eyes, "Called Margareta Burr Hamilton's Private Orphanage for Any Child Looking for A Home. It's a little lengthy. But your mother loved it. I think most of us we'll just reference it as Margareta's Home."

 

Lucy cupped her hand on Angelica's shoulder. "Hey, I bet she'll be alright. Raising children of any kind until the day she dies. I'm excited to see it open."

 

Her lip quivered. "I-I can't… If Eliza dies, than I won't be able to go on. My sister is everything to me. Give her my life for all I care!"

 

The three of them took hands before going inside to see Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a while! I apologize. There aren't many good excuses besides, I didn't have any inspiration and I was busy. I also lost my outline for the last few chapters, so that was fun. In the meantime, I actually got to see Hamilton in Chicago last October! It was awesome and I loved it! I could rant about how amazing it was for ages. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Hamtilon.

She is going to get better. She is going to get better. She is going to get better.

 

His hopes pounded in his ear as they made their way to his parent's room. Alex squeezed his wife's hand harder. Lucy sent him a comforting gaze. With his Aunt Angelica by his side, Alex waited for the doctor to leave the room. He could feel the presence of his siblings there. All gathered around, waiting for news about their mother. James filled him in on what he needed to know. They never once heard Eliza speak from inside. Alexander cried out. The door finally opened.

 

"How is she?" all of the Hamiltons said in unison to the unsuspecting doctor.

 

The doctor took a moment to recover from his shock. "Your mother is going to be alright for the most part. The only thing you need to worry about is the fall was hard on her bones. She'll have a limp for the rest of her life."

 

She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine. 

 

Alex took of his strength to reach out and grab the words. His mother would be fine. Not perfectly so, but it was so much better than he had initially thought. Lucy laughed out in her joy. Making the others notice her for the first time.

 

"Are you Miss Lucy?" asked Ellie, her eyes growing wider.

 

Lucy giggled. "Indeed, I am, Miss. . ."

 

"Ellie, ma'am. Ellie Hamilton. You married Alex?"

 

"You're a little lady, aren't you, Miss Ellie?"

 

The rest of the Hamiltons took their turn introducing themselves to Lucy. Everyone seemed to like her alright, but James seemed spectacle. He told her his name, rather coldly, before Lucy moved on. Alex approached his brother. The two of them held a strange relationship. Sometimes they were the best of friends. Others, they hated each other more then anything.

 

"What's wrong?" Alex questioned, taking a seat.

 

"Nothing." was his short answer.

 

"That's not true. Tell me what it is."

 

James tightened his lips before speaking. "Eloping with that Jefferson girl is what brought is here in the first place. If you could have just courted her properly, like Mary and I have been, Mama would be fine right now."

 

His words stung. Alex didn't want to admit it. James was right. If he hadn't decided to run off with Lucy, Eliza would be fine right now. He looked over at his wife. Lucy was telling   
the younger ones (plus John, for some reason) a story about when she lived in France. Alex loved her, right? But now that he thought about it, there was little that he knew about   
her. He adjusted his cravat as made his way over to her.

 

Later that night, Alex and Lucy had settled back in his old room. They would be living with the Hamiltons until further arrangements could be made. Eliza had met Lucy once she woke up, the two got along fine. Eliza didn't put any blame on the young couple. When they visited Thomas, he seemed more angry then anything. Alex and his father-in-law didn't have a very good relationship to say the least.

 

"Your mother is an incredible woman, Alex," said Lucy, as she settled into bed, "So are your sisters. Both of them can't get this smile off of my face." She beamed.

 

Alex only nodded. "Lucy, I need to know the truth, do you regret eloping?"

 

His wife sighed. She didn't answer for a few seconds. "I think that we should have waited. That is for sure. But now we have to face the consequences for our actions."

 

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

 

Lucy gave his a teasing look. "As I always am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WYS is coming to a close in the next few chapters. If I don't go off on some inspiration train and end up writing seveteen more, at least. Planning on about three more chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters today! 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton

Eliza wasn't easily angered when it came down to it, but this cane was getting to her. Every day, she would practice using it. Only to get frustrated with herself for being so weak. Alexander was always at her side, of course, to make sure that she was alright. He gave her words of encouragement. Though they helped, it seemed impossible.

 

They were in the middle of practicing again. Alexander held his wife's hand as she walked along the hallway's walls. The children were gone, so they didn't have to mind them.

 

"Let go," Eliza ordered, taking another step. It was what they did. When she asked his to, Alexandre would let go of her hand.

 

She took another step. Eliza felt herself falling. Instead of letting Alexander help her up, she got frustrated with herself. She stayed on her knees trying not to cry. Eliza was strong. She was getting upset over nothing.

 

"Why did I have to be so dramatic?" she whispered to herself.

 

"Eliza," said Alexander, bending down, "None of this was your fault."

 

"Yes it is." Why couldn't he understand? "If I hadn't been so overdramatic, I would be fine. No one would have to worry about me. Everyone makes mistakes and are reckless, sometimes. I should have known that."

 

Alexander laid a kiss on her hand. The two sat in silence. Eliza leaned against her husband's strong frame. He ran his hand through her hair, comforting her.

 

"You don't understand how much I love you, Eliza. And I don't blame you. I've put so much stress on your shoulders in the past few years. If anything, all this is my fault," whispered Alexander.

 

"It's not. It's probably everyone's fault." She looked up at him.

 

Before either of them could speak, George Washington the dog, faithful as ever, jumped onto Eliza's lap. He began licking the both of them. Eliza laughed at how angry Alexander was.

 

"I ought to get rid of that dog," he murmured, wiping away the saliva from his cheek.

 

Eliza smirked. "You couldn't do that."

 

"Watch me."

 

"You love your children too much. Besides I know that you just adore his name."

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, as he kiss her head. "Yeah, you're right."

 

All throughout dinner, Annie and David had been sneaking glances at each other and giggling. Just like they had when they first began courting. Eliza smiled softly at their blissful youth. She had been that girl once.

 

After dinner, the family settled into the parlor. Alexander carried Eliza in, bridal style. Both were chuckling. Theodosia almost made Philip do the same. She had been awfully paranoid, as of late, about the baby. Getting as much rest as possible. Philip told his wife that he loved her, but that was a bit too far.

 

"What's this about, you two?" Theodosia asked Annie, as she took a seat next to Philip.

 

"Are you guys gonna kiss again?" William sounded disgusted.

 

Ignoring her little brother's comment, Annie answered,

 

"David and I have something to tell you."

 

David cleared his throat. "Annie and I are expecting-"

 

"A baby!" she finished for him, "Oh, sorry, Davey."

 

Cheers rang out. The newly weds shared a kiss. Right in front of William. There were questions and congratulations. The mothers swapped advice. Baby names were discussed. Theodosia warned Annie about the later months of pregnancy.

 

They were so lucky to be alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Charles Lee never married in real live or had any children, but that idea just came to me and it was too good ignore. Now Alexander's got two kids both in love with his enemy's kids!
> 
> I love writing HamKids. I'll never get enough of them!
> 
> I am thinking about continuing this. Please tell me if you think Theodosia and Philip should have a boy or girl. I am incapbible of making desions about these kind of things myself, so please help me! Also I need help with names. Give me any suggestions, please!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!
> 
> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! You too, Theodosia!


End file.
